


Chasing Lost Love (Sequel to Stay Away From Me)

by Dulcetjin



Category: GOT7, SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcetjin/pseuds/Dulcetjin
Summary: In a world of amnesia you forget certain people, events, and even yourself. A part of you dies. That's exactly what happened to Min Yoongi.He forgot his love Marissa Reeds. He doesn't know who she is. He doesn't know where she came from, so he left her. Marissa is fine with it for a while until she misses him. She decides to chase after him. She's determined to get her husband back. The one person she loves the most.Will She be able to accomplish this? Will their love prevail over these trials and tribulations?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Miss You 

 

 

Marissa's Pov 

I sigh as I watch my little 4 year old run up to that dreadful penthouse. I'm following closely behind him as I keep my eyes on the one man that I can't get out of my mind no matter how hard I try. 5 years passed. 5 years and nothing has come out of it. He still doesn't acknowledge that we were once together.

As soon as we get to the steps of his home, I kiss Hyeon's forehead goodbye. He looks at me sadly, knowing that he's going to leave me missing him. He's pretty smart for a four year old. He knows when I'm feeling sad or lonely.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you," He whines. I try to hold back my tears.

This happens every weekend. We always part ways sadly. I nod my head in Yoongi's direction, signaling for Hyeon to ho over to him.

"Marissa, you're here longer than need be," Yoongi whispers to me once Hyeon is safely inside.

Without saying a word back to him, I walk away. I can't continue to live like this. My heart aches for him. My heart wants him still. I thought I had moved on from him.

N isn't going to like this one bit. We always argue over this subject. N has been feeling insecure lately. I don't blame him. I feel like I'm playing with his emotions. 

I slowly open my car door in hopes that Yoongi runs up to me to tell me that he suddenly remembers me, but alas this isn't a fairy tail. There are never happy endings.

Whoever said that happy endings are real was lying. Sometimes I wish this were a Disney movie with a happy ending. I want that happily ever after that the princesses always receive. Is that too much to ask for?

Once I climb into the driver's seat I look up at the porch where he's still standing, leaning against the door frame as he looks at me. I see something behind his eyes. They look as if they're sad. I don't know why though.

I sigh as I place the car in reverse, backing out of his driveway. I drive down the roads angrily. I have so many emotions swirling around my mind. I don't know which is more prominent, anger, sadness, or perhaps loneliness? None of this makes sense to me. My whole life has been nothing but confusion and heartbreak.

My life has just been a continuous downward spiral. The only good thing that came out of my life was my son Hyeon. He was literally the highlight of my day. 

Waking up to see him bouncing excitedly on my bed with that bright smile of his was the start of my every morning. He was truly a ball of sunshine. He was a positive kid.

He doesn't show any sadness. Not once has his smile faltered. Sometimes I wonder who's the adult in the family. I chuckle lightly to myself as that thought crosses my mind.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I get out with a heavy sigh, locking my car door as I walk up the four flights of stairs to my apartment. 

There is an elevator, but I prefer to take the stairs. For some reason it helps clear my mind.

Placing the key in the lock makes me sad all over again. Once I open these doors I'm going to be walking into an empty apartment. 

The worse feeling in the world is the feeling of loneliness. You get lost in your own thoughts. You become engulfed in the negative emotions. 

I could be with N right now, but Yoongi didn't like the idea of his son going on tour with a group of six men. He said that he'd rather look after him for the week instead of his son going.

I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to be with my own son. Call me selfish, but that's my son. He didn't even want anything to do with Hyeon when Hyeon was first born. He demanded a DNA test. He wouldn't take my word for it.

I think I have every right to decide what I do with our son. I'm the one who had to go through so much stress when Yoongi denied me.

I begin to cry again. Once again an ocean of tears flow out of my eyes. When will I ever stop crying over him? When will I ever clear my mind of Min Yoongi? 

I can't help but miss him. I miss him so much. My heart clenches whenever I come across a photo of one of our dates. Of when he knew exactly who I was. Of when I was able to look at him and be genuinely happy.

I know I have N. I know I'm supposed to be happy with the new person, especially since we've been dating for almost three years. I know I'm not supposed to be thinking of my ex husband this way.

My body trembles. I wrap my arms tightly around myself, allowing myself to wallow in self-pity. I allow the sadness to consume. I'm too far in this to get out of it. 

All I see is this continuous darkness. I can never truly be happy as long as he's still in my life. I can just get up and move with Hyeon, but that wouldn't be fair to Hyeon. Hyeon deserves to have a father.

As long as my son can be happy, that's all that matters. My son deserves all the happiness he can get. He deserves to have both a mother and father. I can't deprive him of that. I can't take him away from his father. 

It's too late to do that now anyway, he knows his father. He knows exactly who his father is. Every chance he gets, he asks how his father is. He always asks when can he see his father again. 

It's amazing at how attached Hyeon is to Yoongi. It warms my heart to see that Hyeon and Yoongi get along quite well. I would be the worse person in the world if I took that away from Hyeon. 

I'll just suffer. I'll make that sacrifice for my son. 

A knock on the door wakes me up from my dark thoughts. I slowly get up to see who it is through the peephole. My heart calms down a little at the sight of Jackson and Jaebum.

Jaebum was released from prison for good behavior. He truly became a good person. He hasn't gone back to his old ways. He's been good.

I open the door, allowing them into the confinement of my home. When they see my tear stained face, their smiles disappear. Worry instantly replaces their shining smiles.

"Are you okay," Jackson asks worriedly. I look into his kind eyes.

Seeing the worry in them makes me break down. I sink to the ground on my knees as I cry hysterically. It has never been this bad. I have never allowed my emotions to get out of control like this.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders as the person gently rocks me back and forth in their arms.

"Marissa, why do you think about him like this? You're only making yourself suffer. You're bringing yourself this endless suffering," Jackson whispers. I know he means well, just his words aren't reaching me.

"JaeJae, can you get a glass of water," Jackson asks him. Without a response I hear a pair of feet shuffling away from us.

Jackson helps me to the couch. He has me sit down as he sits next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I can't say anything. All I can do is sit here and cry. My voice is caught in my throat. There's this huge lump in my throat. I can't do this. I'm not strong anymore. I'm weak. I'm weak because of one person. 

"You'll be okay Marissa. Don't give in to these emotions. Marissa, you have to let him go for your own good. If he hasn't remembered you after 5 years, he won't ever remember you. Give up. You have N now." His voice is soft. It held so much care to it. I know his words are true. I know he means well.

"Here's the water," I hear Jaebum's voice. I look at him as I numbly take the glass from him. 

I gulp it down, not leaving a single drop. Jackson sighs next to me, knowing that I haven't been eating or drinking properly.

"Why does he have this much of an effect on you? Why are you allowing him to control your everyday activities?" 

"I don't know Jackson. I'm at a loss. I thought I gave up on him. I thought I had moved on from him. I thought I was over this. It only gets this bad whenever I drop Hyeon off to his penthouse," I confess.

"So it's whenever you come in contact with him?"

"I guess." I can't describe it. 

"You need to have someone else drop your son off then. At least until you get over him." 

I nod my head in agreement. I just can't get over him though. Never will I find someone like him. He was everything to me. He was my everything. He was my happiness.

Why do I miss you? 

"It seems as if you're not yourself right now. Do you want us to stay," Jackson speaks up after 15 minutes of me just staring blankly at the wall straight ahead of me.

"Stay please, I can't be alone right now. The loneliness will take over and it'll become worse than what it is now," I finally speak out. 

"Okay, of that's what you want then we'll comply to your wishes," He replies while wrapping his arms tightly around me. 

I take in the warmth of his embrace. It's so comforting. He's able to calm me slightly with his hug. He's able to steady my trembling body. Everything about Jackson is comforting. I'm glad he became one of my best friends. I don't know what I would do without him.

"JaeJae, do you mind if we spend the night here?" I whip my head in Jackson's direction in shock.

I don't want him to feel as if he has to stay. I don't want to burden him. I'll feel guilty if he stays. I'll feel as if I made him stay when they most likely don't want to.

"Don't you go thinking for a second that I don't want to stay. You're a dear friend who is in need, so of course I want to stay for my best friend," Jackson whispers as if reading my mind.

"How did you know what I was thinking," I speak breathlessly.

"I know you. I know your thought process by now," he deadpanned.

I laugh through my tears, greatful that I have amazing people surrounding me in my time of need. They are my pillars holding me up even when I don't ask for it.

"Of course we'll spend the night," Jaebum answers Jackson.

I smile at both of them, exhaustion from the past couple of hours finally taking it's toll on me. I feel myself drifting into a slight slumber with my head on Jackson's shoulder.

My last thoughts before I fall asleep are of Yoongi and hoping that one day he'll return to me.


	2. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like to note that none of my chapters are edited so I do apologize if there are any grammatical errors

3rd Person's Pov

The feeling of loneliness can fully consume a person. It can make them feel all alone in a world full people. There are billions of people living on this earth, but when a person has the feeling of loneliness, they feel as if they're the only ones being consumed in darkness with no one to help them.

Marissa was laying on her bed in a fetal position as tears had rolled down her face. She had no idea why this was crushing her so much. She had believed that she would be over this by now. The feeling returned once again when her son, Hyeon, was dropped off by Min Yoongi.

Every time she comes in contact with him, her heart yearns for him. It wants him to hold her like he used to. It wants him to be there for his family. It just wants his presence and his heart to belong to her. She knows it's not possible though. Deep down she knows that this is a fake reality that her heart so desperately desires to be true. They say the heart can be misleading, and in this moment in time, she feels as if it is.

Her son walks into the room, jumping on the bed as he crawls next to her. His tiny arms wrap around her. He snuggles closely to her while he presses his face into her back. Her son's presence is what she needs right now.

Marissa slowly turns around, sitting up against her headboard. She pulls him into her lap. His happy eyes meet her glossy sad ones. He takes his tiny hand as he wipes away her tears. He smiles faintly at her, his smile being small but bright.

"Don't cry mommy. You have uncles with you," He whispers.

Her heart clenches at his plea. She feels guilty for having her son see her this way. She pulls him into a hug as she buries her face in his hair.

"I'm okay baby, there's no need to worry," She replies to him, kissing the top of his forehead.

"Mommy, why do you cry so much? Is it because of daddy," He finally questions her after wondering about it for so long. His tiny brain couldn't wrap around the concept that both of his parents were no longer together. He wanted to know why. He was hurt because of this. He just wanted both mommy and daddy to be together as a family so they could go on outings together. 

She didn't know how to respond. Hyeon had never asked a question like that. He's never mentioned Yoongi to Marissa before. She was upset. She wanted to tell Hyeon the truth, but she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want her sweet little boy to know what they have been through. She couldn't bring herself to tell him of the past they have overcome. 

"It's nothing honey, I promise you that," She lied. If Marissa couldn't get Yoongi back, she knew that this lie would catch up to her. She knew that sooner or later her son will find the truth. Once he does, she hopes that it won't come in between her son and herself. She can't have him pull away from her too. Her world would literally come crashing down. She would lose all will to live if that were to come to that.

Yoongi was going through his penthouse as Minji had shown up with lunch. Yoongi pecks her on the cheek as he takes the bag from her hand. He doesn't have Minji yet, but he hopes to have her after today. He's determined to get her.

"Minji dear, you missed Hyeon again," Yoongi cheerily says. His heart always warms up at the sight of Minji.

He becomes more calm with her around, but he feels as if there's something off. Whenever he sees Marissa, there's this longing to hold her. He's confused as to what it is.

He always brushes it off because she's not the one he needs. The one he needs is standing there in front of him. She is so beautiful that even the most beautiful flower couldn't compare to her beauty.

"Yoongi, I've told you time and time again, there's nothing going on between us. There never really was. Your wife is the one you're supposed to be with, not me," She sternly states as she backs away from him.

His heart crumbles to a million pieces every time she mentions this. He doesn't want any other than Minji.

"What do you mean? You're the only one for me Minji," He desperately breathes out.

She looks into his hurting eyes, her heart breaking at the hurt behind them. When they had pretended to date way back, she had developed feelings for him. Those feelings were small and miniscule, but they were still there. She didn't know how to let go, yet she knew he didn't belong to her.

"Yoongi, you lost your memories of her for some reason, but Marissa is your beautiful wife. She even has a son with you. Can't you at least try to get back with her?" Her voice was shaky. She was on the verge of tears.

Each time she mentioned Marissa, it felt like a knife was stabbing her heart deeper and deeper. Yes she has a chance to make Yoongi hers as he doesn't remember his wife, but she knows that's wrong. She doesn't want to take advantage of his amnesia.

Deep down she knows what is right from wrong, and trying to push him back to Marissa is the right thing to do. They belong to each other. They were meant to be together, and Minji can't get in between that.

Minji's heart had ached for the day Yoongi would call her his, yet she knew that today really wasn't the day. Maybe in another lifetime, or maybe not. She felt that no matter what, Marissa and Yoongi both belonged with one another.

"Minji baby-" Minji put her hand up to stop him from saying what he wanted to say.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was at a loss as to why Minji kept rejecting him. Yoongi didn't like it. He had always gotten everything he wanted. Never has he had to face rejection and failure like this.

"Yoongi, don't start. I've told you, I'm not yours. In fact there's someone else that I like. I came here to tell you that we can't keep doing this. I know you're busy and all, but I can't come here anymore," She breathlessly lied in hopes that he'll believe her.

You could see Yoongi's expression darken. His eyes casted to the ground, hurt and anger boiling through his blood. Why was she saying this now? Why would she lead him on all this time?

"If that's how you want it, then don't come into my life anymore. I don't need you, I don't need anyone," He lowly growls. You can hear the hurt in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for this right now.

Minji just walked out the door without another word, leaving Yoongi to crumble to the ground. He shakily fishes his phone out, going to the first person who could help him.

"Hello," the voice answered the phone.

"Jin, I need your help," Yoongi cries out. There are silent tears falling down his face.

"Yoongi? Yoongi what's going on?" Jin never failed to sound concerned. After everything that they've been through, Jin still cared for him.

"I tried Jin. I tried so hard, but she still refused my love. She left me for good." Yoongi was sobbing. 

Jin's heart broke at the sound of his friend's broken voice. His sadness could be felt through the phone. Jin's hand was trembling slightly because he felt bad for him, but deep down Jin knew that this was best for Yoongi.

"Yoongi I'm sorry that she left you. Take this time to yourself. Do some self-exploring. Don't let one girl get you down like this, you have another one waiting for you to remember her," Jin spoke softly. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Jin, how can I move on from her? I thought we could've worked out if I was persistent enough." Yoongi wanted to so badly jump off a cliff at that moment.

He wanted nothing to do with this world any longer. He wanted to release his hurt and anger.

"You have a son Yoongi, focus on him," Jin encourages. Jin was always able to make things better.

"How can I when I only get him on the weekends?" Yoongi has always been upset about that. He wishes he could see his son more. He feels like he's missing out on every part of his son's life.

"Yoongi, you didn't want custody at first, so be happy that you're even getting the weekends with him."

"I know Jin. I think I'm going to call Marissa, I need someone else to talk to as well," Yoongi whispers. He has no idea as to why he wants to call her.

"Yoongi I don't thi-" Yoongi hung up on Jin before he could finish his sentence. He didn't need to hear want Jin was about to say.

Yoongi dials Marissa's number, hoping that she'll pick up.

"Hello," her soft voice rings through the receiver. A part of Yoongi dies at the sound of it. It's as if he's missing the sound of her voice, but he doesn't understand why.

"I just needed someone to talk to other than Jin," Yoongi finally speaks up after about a minute of silence.

He could hear Marissa take a deep shaky breath. For some reason his heart aches at that. At this point, he knows his heart is missing her. Will he listen to it? No. Whatever they had in the past is gone. Marissa isn't the one for him. 

"What's going on?" Her voice was so soft. He can practically hear her crying. Just him imagining her crying hurts him.

"Minji rejected me for good. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Yoongi blurts out without thinking of Marissa's reaction.

Marissa closes her eyes tightly, her grip on the phone getting tighter. She wanted to hang up on him. She wanted to yell and tell him to leave her alone, but she didn't have the heart to do so.

Marissa had too big of a heart to leave her broken ex-lover by himself in his time of need. She couldn't bring herself to leave him in this dark hole that he's in.

"So why are you contacting me?" She tried to sound annoyed, but she failed. Instead she just sounded broken herself.

Yoongi pinches the bridge of his nose to keep himself from crying at hearing her brokenness. He doesn't want to feel bad for her. He doesn't want his heart to clench at the sound of her wavering voice. He doesn't want his heart to ache for rejecting her so much.

"I was wondering if you could allow me to have Hyeon today." Yoongi was hoping desperately that she'll allow him to have his son. He needs the comfort of seeing him.

Marissa looks to the sleeping boy curled up into her side. She lightly strokes his hair as she faintly smiles down at him. Her eyes soften as she looks at her beautiful little boy.

"He's sleeping at the moment," She replies.

"Oh, okay then. I'll seek comfort somewhere else then," Yoongi says. He hangs up the phone quickly.

He doesn't know what to do right now. He's heart is confusing his mind, which in turn his clouding his judgment. He doesn't know what to believe in this moment.

The doorbell ringing wakes him up from his thoughts. He weakly gets up, answering the door to be met with Jimin. Jimin was his first ever crush, but Yoongi never said anything.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and right now isn't the right time to mention it either. 

Yoongi steps aside to allow Jimin in. Jimin walks inside. He reeks of alcohol. Was he drinking? If he was, why?

Before Yoongi could ask him anything, Jimin pushes him against the wall, interlocking their lips. Yoongi is shocked at this. He widens his eyes as he looks at Jimin.

Jimin pulls away when he realizes that Yoongi isn't reciprocating the kiss. "Yoongi, I want you," Jimin huskily whispers. 

His breath was heavily coated with alcohol. You can smell it coming off his body.

Maybe this is the comfort Yoongi needed. Yoongi cups Jimin's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his jaw. Without a moment's hesitation Yoongi pulls him into a kiss, flipping them around so that it was Jimin against the wall now.

Yoongi travels his lips down his jaw to his neck, where he suckles on it lightly. Jimin releases soft moans as his fingers entangle into Yoongi's hair. Jimin is filled with lust. He knows this is wrong.

He knows that in the end they can't be anything, but Jimin wants this for now. He wants Yoongi to make him his until he can regain his memories of Marissa.

Jimin had planned this today. He asked Minji to finally reject him harshly. He had planned to make Yoongi desperate enough to seek comfort through Jimin.


	3. I'm in love

Jimin's Pov

I wake up the next day with the covers just covering my lower section, my upper body completely exposed. I try to sit up, wincing at the pain in my rear. I look to my side to see Yoongi soundly sleeping. 

I smile to myself, greatful that we were able to share such an intimate moment with one another. I take in his handsome features, from his fringes of his hair on his face to his lips. Those lips that I've been dying to have on me. 

I gently push back his now pitch black hair with blue streaks in it. He had recently changed it, and it really suits him well. It's a perfect contrast from his beautiful pale skin. I allow my eyes to travel to his upper body, my face heating up at the sight of him.

I'm really happy that for now I could have him. I know I'm treading on dangerous territory right now, but this is best for everyone. This will help Marissa get over him completely. I will be able to finally be extremely happy.

What happened to Minho you ask? Well let's just say her and I didn't work out. She's in the mental hospital still, not even remotely getting better. Her condition was taking a huge toll on my mind, making me depressed in the process as well. It wasn't good for me at all, so I left her.

She understood. That came as a shocker to me. I was happy that I didn't hurt her too much. I was happy that I was able to part ways with her on good terms.

Where's Yuki? She's with Yoongi's parents. Marissa technically has custody of the child, but she wants Yoongi's parents to watch after her for a little while. I'm not too sure when Marissa will have Yuki in her possession, but I do know it's going to be soon.

Yoongi slightly stirs, which wakes me from my thoughts. I quickly look over to see him slowly opening his eyes. He looks up at me as I look down at him.

"Morning baby," He says groggily. You could tell he was still tired.

I blush at the pet name he had given me. I just stare at him in awe. I'm not sure how to respond to that. Does that mean he wants to be more than a one night stand, I ask myself.

He sits up next to me, grabbing my chin lightly so I'm facing him. He leans in to plant a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. The simple action has my heart racing. I'm freaking out on the inside. 

I don't know what to say or do. My dream of being with the man I've always wanted to be with is coming to fruition. This moment I want frozen in time.

"Are you embarrassed Jimin?" His voice was soft, yet it held amusement to it.

I look to my lap, guilt instantly overcoming my being. I don't know why I feel this way. The feeling instantly disappears when I feel a hand gently squeeze mine.

"Jimin, I have something I would like to ask you," He pauses as he looks into my eyes. My heart drums in my chest as I await his question. I start to get really nervous. "Will you be my boyfriend," He blurts out fast.

I widen my eyes as I look at him in shock. Did he really ask me that? I'm so happy in this moment. I can feel tears of joy roll down my cheeks.

Yoongi cups my cheeks in his palms as he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. "Ye-yes," I manage to choke out.

He breaks out into a beautiful gummy smile as he pulls me into a gentle kiss. One that's filled with different emotions. I can't tell which is which, but it's still full of passion, so I'm not complaining.

I hear a light gasp coming from the doorway to his room. I push Yoongi away as I look over to see Marissa standing there covering Hyeon's eyes.

"I-I am sorry for in-interrupting you guys," She stutters, walking backwards with her hands still over Hyeon's eyes.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I see her glossy eyes. I know she's on the verge of tears and it's all my fault. I couldn't restrain myself. I couldn't hold back my feelings.

I dare look over to Yoongi to see the look of indifference in his eyes as he stares at her. He gets up, wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Are you leaving my son for the day," Yoongi asks.

"Mommy, what's daddy doing with uncle chimchim," Hyeon innocently asks.

I can see Marissa looking down at her son, trying to think of an explanation to tell her son for our behavior just now.

"Well you see baby, when 2 people have feelings for each other, they decide to be in a relationship with one another. It's clear that your father has feelings for uncle Chimchim," She says to Hyeon. 

I can see Yoongi stiffen when he hears the brokenness in her voice. He looks to the ground in shame. I also look down in shame. She shouldn't have found out this way. 

"Daddy should be with mommy," Hyeon pipes up after a while of silence. All of us look to him as he looks between all of us. "Mommy and daddy belong together. They should be with one another. Mommy and daddy had me, right?" You can hear the desperation in the little boy's voice.

I see Marissa look up, locking eyes with Yoongi. Yoongi looked away, turning his back to her.

"Sometimes it doesn't work out between the parents honey. Sometimes they drift apart because of circumstances," was Marissa short reply.

Hyeon nods his head in understanding. "I understand mommy. So am I going to be with both daddies then?" That question makes me open my eyes in shock.

I can see Marissa trembling at that question. Honestly, what have I done? I messed up, and I messed up big time. Yoongi looks at his son in shock as well, then looking to me.

"Yes my son, you'll be spending the day with us. Now go to the living room and wait for all us, okay?" Yoongi's voice was authoritative. 

Hyeon pries his mother's hand off of his eyes as he makes his way to the living room. Yoongi ushers Marissa into the room, having her close the door behind her. He then beckons me over to his side,  me walking over as I also place a sheet around my waist.

Yoongi places his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as he looks at Marissa. There is no emotion in his eyes whatsoever when he looks at her.

"When," She asks. I look to the ground.

"Just last night. He came over to comfort me when someone refused to bring over my child. Jiminie came over to help me get over Minji. He's all I need. Him and my son, which we have to discuss," Yoongi states.

Oh no, I hate family feuds like this. I know exactly where this is going. I know exactly what he's going to propose. I look to Yoongi, begging with my eyes to not request such a thing.

"I need my son around me all the time. I'm suggesting that you hand him over to me. I will allow you to have visitation rights and whatnot, but I truly believe that I'm a better fit to raise our son." There it is. He said it. Those dreadful words. 

"Yoongi, that's not fair," I whisper. He looks to me, his eyes warning me to not make another sound on this issue.

"There's no way in hell that is happening! He's my son! I'm the one who birthed him! You didn't want anything to do with him in the first place! You even had a DNA test taken to prove that Hyeon was yours. You think I'm just going to hand him over just like that?! You're insane. Even the court order says you only get him on the weekends and whenever I so please as to hand him over. You've tried pulling this stunt before, and if you try it again, I'll make sure your visitation rights are taken away," She warns.

I sigh internally. I just wish that they could go back to the way they once were.  Sadly, I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Fine, but just know that I won't stop trying. You're emotionally unstable," He observes.

"I'm perfectly stable. I am able to watch over the dance studio along with making sure my son is taken care of."

Before Yoongi can say anything else, Marissa walks out. I can feel the tension still in the air. It's so thick. That was a scary thing. I've never been in the middle of a situation like that.

I'm surprised I'm still standing, but it's due to Yoongi's strong hold around my waist. Yoongi pulls me into another kiss, a knock on the door interrupting us.

"Just leave us the hell alone already," Yoongi yells.

We hear quiet sniffling as a small voice mumbles an okay. I look to Yoongi to see that he knew who it was too.

We rush out the room to head into the living room. There was Hyeon curled in a ball, laying on the couch. You heard quiet sniffling emitting from him. I felt bad for the little guy.

"Hyeon," Yoongi calls out gently. He crouches next to Hyeon, rubbing little soothing circles on his back.

Hyeon slowly lifts his head to look at Yoongi with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I thought it was your mother interrupting uncle Chimchim and daddy again." Yoongi's voice was soft. 

Hyeon slowly sits up. He looks at me, and I decide to walk away so they could do some bonding. 

I walk back into Yoongi's room, my eyes going to his nightstand. On it I see a picture frame faced down. Out of curiosity I walk over to see what it was. On the back it had some writing on it that said, "will I ever be able to remember such a beauty?" 

With a heavy heart I turn the frame around to see a picture of Yoongi and Marissa on their wedding day. It was when they were dancing on the dance floor to the song they have chosen. You could see the love and adoration they held for one another when they looked into each other's eyes then. Now, they can't even be in the same room.

Why is Yoongi acting like that towards her? Why can't he remember her? Does he really have amnesia or is he faking it? There are so many unanswered questions. So many that may never be answered. 

"Jiminie baby, what are you doing?" Yoongi's voice startles me. I jump a little as I turn around with the frame in my hand to look at him.

His eyes travel to the frame I'm holding. "Yoongi, do you want to remember her or not?" I need to know the answer. I need to know if I'll have a chance.

He comes over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. He burries his head in the crook of my neck. "Jimin baby, don't worry about that anymore. There was one point where I wanted to, but now I have you. Since you're in my arms, I don't need any recollection of her. You're truly all I need." His voice was gentle. It held sincerity and care to it.

My heart beat out of my chest when those words escaped his mouth. He just made me the happiest person alive. He truly is a remarkable person who knows what to say and when to say it.

I'm in love with none other than Min Yoongi. I hope that if he ever does regain his memories, that he'll still choose to be with me.


	4. Confused

Yoongi's Pov 

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go to park," My little boy's voice booms throughout the entirety of the house as he excitedly jumps around.

I groggily walk up to him, scooping him into my arms as I sit on the couch with him bouncing in my lap. "Your mom will be here shortly baby. Be patient and wait for her," I quietly whisper.

It's too early for this right now. I love my son, but he's just an energetic little ball of sunshine with a little too much energy for my liking. He smiles cutely at me, his smile bringing back an unwanted memory.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

We were at a park, there was a family of ducks swimming. I looked over to the form, not able to make out the person of who it was, but it was definitely a female.

She was talking, but no sound was coming from her lips. I had the feeling of regret after whatever it was she had said. I was also filled with love for the person. A love like no other. Where can I get this love again? There is this lost love that I want to chase.

Even though I can't see her face, I know that by the end of everything, she's smiling at me. We go back to the house that day, and I see all of our friends there with happy faces. I remember hearing about the good news that every couple had told us.

Just whenever they talked to her, her name was inaudible to me. Her voice was silent. Everyone else could hear her clearly, but I could not. Who was she?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I was brought back out of my lost memories when I felt Hyeon leaving my lap. I shake my head, looking at a little girl and then finally noticing Marissa.

"You weren't answering me when I was calling you, so I took it upon myself to grab Hyeon. I hope the three of you had a lot of fun, but I must get going now. Take care of yourself Yoongi." The last part came out as a whisper. She probably didn't want me to hear it, but I still did.

I couldn't speak. There was something familiar about her. I recognize her form. I just can't remember where. My heart ached at the soft tone her mouth emitted. My body wants to hold hers for eternity, yet my mind stops it.

I see Jimin in the peripheral of my vision. He looks between the two of us as we just stare at one another.

"Marissa," I call out when I realize she turns to leave after neither one of us speaks to the other.

"Yes?" She turns back to me, waiting to hear what I have to say.

Why is she like this? Why is she willing to be there for me when she knows that I don't want anything to do with her? Why is she so compliant to listen to my words? 

"If you want, you could move in here," I offer her. I hear a gasp leave Jimin's mouth. I know it must sound like I have an interest in Marissa, and I do, but not the way everyone thinks. I just want to remember her. I want to know what we've been through that made me forget her so easily if we've been in love before.

"Why?" Her voice held such curiosity yet fear to it. I have to make up an excuse as to not give me away.

"That way our son can have both parents in his life all the time. I think it'll only be fair to him," I imply. That's only half the truth.

"It wouldn't only be us though. I don't know if you remember Yuki here or not, but I finally gained full custody of her as well," She whispers out as she looks to the little girl. 

"That's fine," I quickly respond. It was too quick in my opinion.

"Not only that, but I have to make sure Hakyeon agrees with this. He is my partner and me moving in with my ex husband may not go so well with him." 

My heart dropped at the mention of his name. It doesn't want her to call anyone else hers, but in my head I know what's right. I can't blindly follow my heart. 

She finally walks away, mumbling an "I'll give you a call once I talk to him," before walking out the door. I slump back into the sofa, my mind going a million miles per minute.

Jimin sits next to me, caressing my leg in hopes of comforting me. I look over to him, sighing in complete defeat.

"What has you so bothered," He finally asks me. I look into his eyes as his searches for any trace of what's going on. He searches my face in hopes of figuring out what I'm holding back from him.

"I had a flashback," I begin. I can feel his grip getting tighter, obviously not liking where this is going. I take a deep breath before continuing, "It was of a time I took someone to the park and we watched a family of ducks swim by. I couldn't make out the person, but I know it was definitely a female. The person was talking, yet I heard no words. After our day at the park, we went home and everyone was there. They all shared their happy moments. Just when they were about to mention the person's name, it was silent. I don't know if was a memory or not."

Jimin looks at me, showing that he knew who it was. I gulp loudly, licking my lips nervously. I want to ask him who it is, but I honestly don't know if he'd tell me the truth.

"Do you want to know who it is?" His voice was small. He was saddened. You can feel his whole aura change when knowing fully well that I want to know.

He gets up, gently taking my hand as we go back into my room. He has me sit on the bed, him grabbing a photo album that I had forgotten all about. I never dared to open it after I lost my memories, stuffing it into the closet so I could forget all about it.

Question here is, how did he know about it? He looks back at me as he opens it to a certain page, carrying the book in his small hands and plopping himself down right next to me.

He gently places the album on my lap. My eyes scan the different photos splayed out before me. All of them were of that day. I remember the park itself with the family of ducks. My eyes fall on the person next to me.

My heart started pounding out of my chest. I now realize who it was. Marissa, she was the one with me. She was the one that I had so much adoration for on that beautiful day.

I throw the album to the floor, frantically shaking my head. I refuse to believe that it's true. I refuse to believe that the person from my memory is her. I can't allow it to be. My heart wants it to be, but my mind wants someone else. That someone else is sitting right next to me.

"Yoongi, what's wrong," Jimin's concerned voice echoes in my ears. It brings a sense of calm over me.

My mind and heart are both confused. I don't know which to believe, I don't know which to follow. They say following your heart can lead to great things, but how is that possible when it's leading me into two different directions.

"I'm just lost right now, that's all. Don't worry so much about me baby," I coo in his ear. 

He giggles slightly at my breath tickling his skin. I live for his smiles, for his laughs, for everything about him, but a part of me also wants to live for all of that from Marissa. Is it possible to love 2 people at once?

**************

Marissa's Pov 

I walk back into my apartment, my heart drumming in my chest. I was so shocked when he asked me to move in with him. I want to so badly, it's just that I won't be able to witness him loving another person the way he used to love me.

Hakyeon, with his band mates, all walk in on me in my frantic state. Hakyeon soon sees my distress as he rushes over to me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong princess? What happened now?" His voice is calm. It has no quiver to it. It shows no signs of anxiety.

"It's about Yoongi. He said he wants me to move in with him so Hyeon could experience having both parents around all the time. I'm just so confused, I don't really know what to do anymore." I was ready to break. I have been strong for so long, but all it took was a few encounters with him to make be break down.

Hakyeon's hold on me got tighter. I knew he was a little jealous. I knew he was not happy to hear me say those words.

"Marissa," He sighs out. My heart instantly drops. I know where this is leading to. I knew for a long time that it was going to happen. "I'm sorry, but we can't continue like this. You're only hurting yourself by being with me when you don't love me the way I do you. I was hoping that I could have you deviate your feelings away from him and onto me, but that was rather selfish of me. I'm not the one you belong to, he is. Goodbye for now." 

He kisses my forehead, backing away slowly as tears prick his eyes. My heart isn't shattering like it did when Yoongi rejected me, but it still aches. A small portion of me did love Hakyeon. I wanted nothing more than to try and love him back, just my stupid heart can't move on from Yoongi. 

What will it take for me to move on? I look over to see Hyeon holding Yuki's hand as they stare at me.

"You're not alone mommy, you have us," Hyeon says with a bright smile on his face. I can see the pain behind his smile. 

I smile bittersweetly at him. He runs into his room afterwards, Yuki just standing there. Yuki is now 7, so she's a bit older and understands some what is actually going on.

"Is it okay if I call you mommy?" This is the first time she has talked to me since I had gotten her. I slowly nod my head. "Okay. Mommy, you're a beautiful person, I want you to know that. I know what happened with my real parents, it was explained to me by the nice people you had me stay with. They held nothing back. They also explained to me that you are no longer with their son. Everything will work out as it should mommy." I just stare at her in shock.

This little 7 year old knew too much for her age. She was way too smart for her tiny body. She smiled sweetly at me as she too went into Hyeon's room. 

I sat on the couch, contemplating all that she had said. She's right, I'm stuck on someone when I know I can do better. I know things will work out as they should. I desperately hope they'll work out as they should, but yet I don't know if they will.

My whole being is confused. I don't know which direction to take. I'm a lost lamb that's on the run without a sense direction of where I want to go.

My mind is going a million miles per minute and I can't control the headache that forms with it. Sighing out in frustration, I lay my head on the cushion as I drift off to sleep while laying on the couch.


	5. Abandoned

Marissa's Pov 

I wake up to the pitter patter of small feet running through the apartment. Groggily I slowly get up from the couch, the past day's events catching up to me. I slowly let everything officially sink in, my heart breaking at the thought that I lost an amazing man over a man who isn't worth my time.

Why does my heart have to be so stubborn? What should I do? Should I take him up on his offer? Should I give Hyeon and Yuki a full family, even though Yoongi and I aren't together romantically anymore? 

Hyeon clashes into my leg, waking me up from my thoughts. I look down at the young child who has fallen on his button, giggling slightly at his confused look. I crouch down, picking up as I check to see if he's okay. When he runs off as if nothing has happened, I deem him perfectly okay.

I go to the kitchen, looking at the time to see that it's already 6 in the evening. Sighing out loud I decide to just order pizza for the night. I return to the living room to see Taehyung with Jungkook and the others there.

I smile at them as I sit on the sofa. I'm glad I gave Kookie a spare key because they come at the right times. I allow my stress to show on my face. Everyone's smiles falter when they notice my timid form. 

"What has you all beaten up," Jin questions with his ever so caring tone. The sides of my lips curl up when he asks because he always shows concern for his friends.

"It's Yoongi," I confess. They all shared worried glances with one another before turning their gazes back towards me. "He wants me to move in with him." My voice came out as a whisper. I know they're all going to freak out.

"Are you insane," Taehyung shouts which makes me flinch back. I look to the ground in guilt.

"Why would you even remotely consider living with him," Jungkook questions. 

I look to both Tae and Kookie, my heart dropping when I see their concerned yet hurt expressions. "I am only considering it because of what he said," I reply to them.

"And what is that exactly," Jackson asks, seeming quite annoyed.

I take a deep sigh before continuing. "You see, he said it's so Hyeon could experience having both parents around all the time." They all look at me, their jaws dropping. I look away, afraid of what they're all going to say.

"It's your decision to make, just tread carefully if you decide to go live with him," Henry calmly speaks up. I look to them all, relieved that they understand the situation at hand.

I nod my head in understanding. I know I have to tread carefully. I can't become vulnerable around him. 

"There's one more thing," I pipe up. They all look to me once again, urging for me to continue. "Hakyeon and I have decided to break up. He said that I'm only hurting myself if I stay with someone I'm not meant to be with." When it finally sinks in that he had left me, my heart breaks even more.

I thought I would be okay if this ever happened, but I'm really not. He was so patient with me. He showed me time and time again how much he had cared for me, yet I destroyed that. I let one man back into my life and he's the reason my other happiness had walked out on me. I have realized this too late, but I did love Hakyeon, more than I had made myself to believe.

"You sure are full of surprises," Jaebum chimes in after years of silence.

I look to each person in my living room, them all giving me sympathetic looks. My eyes dart to the floor, my heart sinking even more. 

"We didn't come here to just chitchat though," Jaebum continues on. I look back to him. The atmosphere around us has gotten thicker. "We also came to warn you that Jimin's mother is out of prison, and she's definitely coming after you. You need to hide before she finds you," He warns.

I blink repeatedly, not understanding what he's telling me. It's as if I can't actually believe his words.

"That's not all," Jackson says.

"What else?" My heart was beating so fast. I was afraid of what else he was going to tell.

"We found out that Minho is working alongside his mother. They're both after you because you took their happiness away. They want to destroy you." My stomach drops. I suddenly become nauseous, my face draining of all it's blood.

I rush to the kitchen, throwing up as I tremble. Not in fear or anger, but because I was betrayed and hurt. How can I be surrounded by people who betray me?

I feel someone rub my back as I empty the contents of my stomach into the sink. All of this has literally made me sick to my stomach. What's next? Hoseok and Namjoon coming after me as well? Wouldn't surprise me any at this point.

"It'll be okay Marissa, we are here for you. We will protect," Jungkook whispers quietly as he continues to rub my back.

Just as I was washing my mouth out, my phone rings. I take it out of my back pocket to look at the caller ID to see that it's Yoongi calling me. Reluctantly I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you talk to your boy toy yet?" His gruff voice speaks through the receiver as I hear a slight giggle in the background.

"I did."

"What's the verdict?" I debate with myself whether I should tell him or not. If I tell him it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't even care. 

"Well, he broke up with me after I mentioned it." I bite my quivering lip in hopes of trying to contain the tears that want to flow out of my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. He doesn't deserve you then." Please don't say things like that. Please don't encourage me, because you're making it harder for me to move on.

"So, did you make your decision on what you're going to do or not?" 

"I don't know if moving in with you would be such a good idea. We used to be married and everything, and now you have a boyfriend. Did you make sure it was okay with him first?"

"Already talked to him, he says he's okay with it if he gets to move in as well." I knew Yoongi was smiling at Jimin at this point. I can feel it over the phone. It breaks my heart even more because he used to look at me that way. He used to do all of these things with me.

"I guess I will. This is only for Hyeon. I'll be out at my job a lot, so you and Jimin will be with him most of the time."

"Perfectly fine with me. When are you coming over?" 

I take a look at all of my friends just curiously staring up at me. I breathe a breath I didn't realize I was holding and mumble in a week I'll be able to move in. He ended the call with a great I will see you in a week.

I end the call, going to sit back down with my friends. They all give me sympathetic looks when I don't say anything and just blankly stare at the mantle in the living room.

"Who is Yoongi dating," Jin tries breaking the ice. I gulp loudly, afraid that if I mention it, it'll make things even worse than what it already is.

I close my eyes loosely, leaning more into the couch as I battle internally on whether I should tell them or not. "It's Jimin," I breathe out. 

I can feel the tears wanting to escape.  I'm trying to hold them back. I'm trying to keep myself from crying over this once again. 

"I knew it would've happened," Taehyung blurts out. 

I snap my head in his direction to see that he went wide eyed and slammed his own had over his mouth. Everyone else was glaring at him for saying something like that, yet here I am mentally agreeing with him. Those 2 boys had enough history with one another to do something like this.

"I'm sorry for my husband's careless words," Jungkook grumbles from his clenched teeth. He was obviously not happy with Taehyung in this moment. 

"There's no need to be. We all knew that it was either Jimin or myself, and this time around it happened to be Jimin," I shrug my shoulders, trying to play it off as if I didn't care, which we all know isn't true at all. 

They all just gape at me, not being able to say anything else. I turn my head slightly to see my children standing there with tears in their eyes. Worried I rush over to them to see what's wrong.

"Is mommy going to be okay," Hyeon sobs out. 

I look at him with confusion written all over my face. "We heard everything, and we know you're in danger now. Well, Hyeon doesn't understand the full extent of it, but he did understand bits and pieces. Will you be okay," Yuki explains to me.

I pull them both into a hug, reassuring them that everything will be fine. If worse comes to worse, I'll send them both to Yoongi's parents, keeping them out of harm's way.

I send them back to their bedroom, me going back to the couch to see everyone just looking to the floor.

"A young mother taking care of two kids while trying to literally keep herself alive. Sounds like a good action movie doesn't it," Jaebum jokes, only to receive a smack in the head from Jackson.

"Don't hit him Jackson, he's right. Who can sit here and say they have gone through what I have and am going to go through." I look to my lap, tears once again threatening to fall. 

"It's okay, we'll protect you this time," Jin reassures me. He always knows what to say when to say it. Jin is always the light in the darkest tunnel, and that is why I'm so greatful for him.

"There's just one tiny detail we left out," Jaebum chuckles nervously. I look between everyone to see them all averting their gazes from me. "Well, when we said that Jimin's mom and Minho were the only ones after you, we weren't 100% honest, Namjoon and Hobi have been released from prison as well. Nobody knows the reasons as to why, but we know they too are after you." 

Like I said before, this isn't as much of a shocker to me as it would be to others. My question is, how the hell were they let out of prison?

"How," I inaudibly whisper out. Jin happened to hear though as he looks to me with a small smile.

"It's rumored that they were somehow able to convince the judge that they weren't behind anything and they were forced into doing what they did, which deemed them not guilty. There are so many holes that even we aren't too sure about what actually happened. I'm just scared that they're going to come after you," Jin answers me. 

I'm nervous. I have two children who need to be protected. I have a family now. I can't go through all of this again. My life can't be in danger all over again. When will all of this end? When will I be able to finally live in peace without having to worry who's going to burst through the door and harm my family? When will everyone just leave us alone? What did I ever do to deserve a life where it's just a cat and mouse chase over and over again?

The questions swirling in my head make me panic, which in turn makes my breathing ragged. I can feel consciousness slipping away from me slowly, my friends' voices all becoming incoherent. Finally, darkness consumes as I lay on the floor.


	6. Moving

Yoongi's Pov 

"Is that the last of the boxes," I huffed as I place the box into one of the spare bedrooms that I had.

"That should be it," Marissa replies back, looking around the room. I take a glance in her direction to see a sadness wash over her entire being.

I shake my head, mumbling incoherent words to her as I take my leave to go and help Jimin with his things as well. Jimin didn't like the idea of Marissa moving in with me, so I offered for him to move in with me as well. Some may say that I'm moving too fast, but in reality what is too fast and too slow anymore when it comes to love?

When you have someone you love, you grasp onto that person. You don't let them go. You don't make them sad or angry, you try to help them and make them as happy as they can possibly be. You give them the world as they give you all of that in return, so that's what I'm doing with Jimin. I'm giving him everything as he gives me his all in return.

I head outside to his moving truck, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek as I direct the movers on where they should place everything. A light giggle leaves his lips when I wrap my arm around his waist, his infamous eye smile making my stomach erupt with butterflies fluttering around.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Yoongs," He whispers. It almost sounded as if he's regretting something.

I turn him around so he's looking at me, cupping his cheek as my lips brush over his. "You came into my life, became my friend, supported me through this amnesia, and still managed to love me. You make me happy, and that's how you got me." My voice was soft.

I press my lips gently to his, our lips molding perfectly together. My heart flutters every time I feel his plump lips against mine.

"If you two don't mind, there are two children here with us," Marissa interrupts us. 

Jimin and I quickly pull away from each other with crimson tinted cheeks. We both look to the ground in embarrassment. Slowly I lift my head to look at Marissa. She didn't look mad. There was a different type of emotion in her eyes. A longing emotion when she looks at me. 

She shakes her head, going to her car as she grabs the last of her bags to bring into the house. I run to the car to grab them from her, I don't want her to exert herself too much. She packed her entire apartment by herself while trying to take care of two kids at the same time. People have offered to help her, but she refused to allow them to because she didn't want to take them away from each other or their own families.

"Let me grab these for you Marissa," I rush to her side to which she just shook her head. I peer at her face to see a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. She was slightly sniffling, trying to contain the whimpers that were trying to emit from her mouth.

It was breaking my heart to see her like that. I don't know why, but I wanted to cry just seeing her in so much pain. The pain she's feeling is because of me. I'm the one who's making her feel this pain, this unspeakable heartbreak.

"Are you okay?" My voice held a genuine gentleness to it. I wanted to embrace her and take all her pain away, but I know that will only hurt her more.

I'm truly sorry that I'm hurting you like this Marissa. I hope one day you can get past this and forgive me for the constant pain I'm placing you under. You may not understand it now, but you will one day, I sigh to myself.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, I'll be able to get over it," She chokes out through her sobs. Seeing her like this makes my heart really ache.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my face to see Jimin standing there with a worried look on his face too. I pull him into my side, both of us watching as Marissa lugs her remaining bags into the house.

"This is our fault," Jimin pouts. I shake my head at him. 

"It's not your fault baby, it's mine. I'm the one who's putting her through this pain due to my own selfishness," I mutter out.

"It's both of our faults. If we weren't kissing each other out in the open she wouldn't have been in that state just now." 

I look over to Jimin to see a ping of guilt written all over his face. I know how he feels though, I feel that same guilt. 

"There's not much we can do Jimin. I have moved on because I have forgotten her. She should learn to move on too, being stuck on someone such as me isn't healthy for her."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I furrow my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"She loves you so much Yoongs. The bond you two held with one another was incredible. You've been through so much together. You both nearly died and came back to be with each other. You would risk your life for her, and she would risk hers for you. You both had unconditional love for one another. It was amazing, but then for some reason you forgot her. It makes me wonder if you truly have forgotten her or if you're pretending to not remember her at all to protect her from something." 

I gulp as I look at him when he mentions that. How can I pretend to forget her? That's utter insanity. I can't pretend to forget someone if what he's saying is true. If we had that strong of a bond, I wouldn't want to ever let her go for any reason.

"Jimin if what you're saying is true, then I wouldn't pretend to not know her. I would cherish her with every fiber in my body. I would hold her tight and never let go. Jimin, I truly have forgotten her and that bond we once held," I reassure him. I take his hand in mine to give him a tight squeeze.

He looks at me, giving me a sad smile when I do so.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov 

"You don't understand Jin, I did this to myself. I agreed to move in and now I have to live with the consequences, even if that means I have to watch those two be lovey dovey with each other," I cry out as I sit on one of the stronger boxes. My room door is currently closed as I talk to Jin on the phone.

I hear him heave a sigh after I told him all that had happened. "I knew from the very beginning this was a bad idea, but sometimes you have to find these things out for yourself. I'm sorry you're going through this, yet I'm also disappointed that you didn't heed our warnings." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I don't need to be in front of him to know that he's frowning at me. He's so disappointed in the actions I have taken, but he's right. I did this to myself. I took Yoongi up on his offer, only for my heart to be ripped out even more when I found out that Jimin was moving in as well.

"Jin?" My voice is cracking, I'm on the verge of tears again.

"Yes?"

"How were you able to get over Namjoon?"

"Marissa, our situations were different. Namjoon died, well pretended to die, and someone else came along to mend my heart. Your situation is that he forgot you and you don't want to let him go. You're trying to chase something that may or may not be there anymore and all I can do is suggest that you do what makes you happy. I will always be here for you." I can tell the sincerity in his voice. 

I let all that he said sink in, my form slouching in defeat. Why do I feel so depleted all of a sudden? Why do I feel as if all I'm doing is futile? 

"Why are you so wise," I laugh through my tears.

"Because I know what heartbreak feels like. I have made mistakes in the past, and by trying to shed light on your situation is a way for me to make up for it all." His tone suddenly drops to a whisper. He still regrets all that he's said and done to me. 

I don't want him to be stuck on the past. He's been there ever since we've gotten past it all. He's shown me just how much he has cared for me through it all. He can't keep beating himself up over it. We're all family now, so I have forgiven him a long time ago. 

"Jin, please don't talk about your actions of the past. The past is the past and it should stay there. Focus on the now and tomorrow. Life is way too short to be focusing on what we could have done differently, so please move past that. I love you Jin."

"And you call me the wise one? You're just as wise Marissa. I have to get going now, Henry will be home soon and I still haven't made him dinner yet. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me. I love you Marissa." 

I hear the click of the phone, signaling that he hung up. I stare at my phone blankly, everything washing over me.

I hear a light knock on the door, waking me up from my train of lost thoughts. I get up, slowly opening the door to reveal Jimin standing there nervously with his hands folded in front of him as he twiddles his thumbs together.

I walk to the side to allow him entrance. He walks in slowly, taking a look at all of the scattered boxes on the floor.

"Do you need help unpacking," He asks.

"No," I reply.

"Um, about earlier," He begins. I sit against the wall, just looking up at him as he stares down at me. "I'm sorry Marissa. I know how much he means to you. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't help myself because I love him too. I've loved him before you two were together, during the time you both were together, and even after. I couldn't let him go." His voice was a whisper. He was talking lightly. I could tell he was struggling with the right words to say to me.

I cross my legs together, sitting straighter as I look to my hands that are folded in my lap. "I get it Jimin, I really do. You acted upon that love you had for him, it's just hard to see that he's moved on from what we had. It's hard to actually believe that he's forgotten me completely. That he has zero memories of what we once had." 

"Everyone finds it hard to believe, but I truly do believe that he has no recollection of you. Him and I have discussed it so many times before. I just want to make sure you're okay with us dating."

"If I say no, will that stop you both from seeing each other?" I challenge him as I look right into his eyes daringly.

He closes his eyes tightly, thinking about what I had asked. "No, I care too much for him to let him escape my grasp. I love him with my whole heart, and I can't let him go that easily, even if you don't approve."

"Then why ask me if you have no intentions of actually listening to my opinion?"

"I just wanted your blessing."

"Well my blessing won't count so much, so there's no need to give it," I retorted. I didn't mean to make it sound as if I had a problem with it because really Yoongi no longer belongs to me. He is not mine, he belongs to someone else now, so I have to let him go.

"I see, so I take that as a no." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I felt bad.

"Jimin, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you're with him now. You already have him, so please hold on to him and don't release him from your grasp. Be sure to show him you care and love him wholeheartedly as you say you do. Now, go be with him, he's probably freaking out that you're not beside him right now." Jimin nods his head as he walks out of the room, giving me a sad smile before closing the door.

What is in store for all of us this time around? Will I be able to get through it all?


	7. So It Begins

Namjoon's Pov 

I tap my finer on car door in frustration. I look to see Henry hugging Jin from behind as they are in a café ordering some food. The same exact café that I had proposed to him at. Some may think that I didn't hold any feelings for him, but they are so wrong. I held a lot of feelings for him, and to see him happily married to someone else makes my blood boil.

Once I have Jin cornered I'll give him an ultimatum, one that he won't be able to refuse.

"Someone seems a bit tensed," Hobi speaks up as he eats his doughnut. I look over to him to see an amused look on his face.

"How can I not be," I mumble, looking back to the café. Jin looks over in my direction after they come out of the building. His eyes widen as he mouths Namjoon.

I smirk at him, knowing that he has seen me. This is going to be so much fun.

"Looks like he recognizes you, even with your now purple hair," Hoseok chimes in.

I ignore him, starting my car as I drive off to our hideout. I have to meet with Jonghyun today. Apparently he wants to discuss what we're supposed to do about Marissa.

In a way, I feel bad for her. She's caught in a crossfire that she doesn't belong in. She's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You know, I don't want to attack Marissa at all," Hoseok whispers. I look over to him once more to see a look of regret written on his face.

"I understand how you're feeling, I don't want to hurt her either. She has done nothing to deserve to be targeted," I grit my teeth. The only one we should be targeting is Yoongi, but Jimin's mother just had to offer so much money to Jonghyun so we could torture the girl to the point where she's going to beg for us to end her life.

That woman has always had it out for Marissa for some reason unbeknownst to us all. When people offer us money we can't turn them away sadly. This is one of the missions I wish we could turn them down.

"Let's hope that Yoongi has enough compassion to protect her, even if he had completely forgotten her," Hoseok whispers.

"That's all we can do at this point. Just hope that she'll be able to survive whatever is coming her way. Hope that she's able to withstand whatever threats are thrown at her. Hope that she doesn't give in too easily." My voice is dangerously low. I grip the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white from how tight my grip is.

"You really do care for her huh?"

"You do too."

"I never said I didn't. She's been there for all of us. Even when we were in prison and we have betrayed her she still visited. It's sad really, she believes that we're being forced to do this." 

I look straight ahead, not uttering a single word to him. In a way she's right. There's a reason as to why we're working alongside shinee. There's a reason to this all, but we can't tell anyone just yet. Even if they still hate us after we tell them our reasoning, it'll still be worth it in the end.

I sigh a breath that I didn't realize I was holding when I park the car in front of our hideout. With a timid form, I get out of the car and head into the building, Hoseok tailing closely behind me. We both walk through the empty corridors, our shoes echoing off the concrete. The musky air hit our lungs, making us gag a little.

This is the place where they kill people they torture. This place is filled with the smell of dry blood and decaying bodies. Anyone with a weak stomach wouldn't be able to last even 30 seconds in this place.

The corridors are dark, there's no light that shines your way. It has an eery feel to it, and I have always hated meeting in this building. I look behind me to make sure that Hoseok was okay. He's always hated this place too. He trembles in fright every time we enter it. Assuring that he's okay, we continue our journey through the dank place until we come to a room all the way in the back of the building.

With a shaky hand I place my hand on the knob, my palms sweating as I open the door to reveal the devil himself. He looks at me with the darkest look he has ever given me. I swallow the lump in my throat, scared of what this man wants.

How can someone look like an angel when he's truly an evil person. He ushers us into his office, asking us to close the door behind us. Hoseok and I cautiously walk over to sit in front of his desk where he's sitting in front of with his elbows propped up on the table and his head resting on top of his hands.

"Well well well, if it isn't my two favorite boys," He sneers, looking between the two of us.

"Jonghyun," I nod in his direction. His grin grows wider when I finally acknowledge him.

"So, did you have fun watching your ex lover?" I can hear the taunting in his voice. It makes me ball my hands into fists. I don't want him mentioning Seokjin at all. Jin is only for me to mention, I don't want him to even remotely think about Jin.

"Did I hit a nerve," He asks teasingly.

"Just tell us why you called us here," I snap, only to receive a sinister laugh from him. This man is sick. He needs to be locked away for good. He needs to go into a psychiatric ward. No human would be okay with as much damage as he had done.

"A bit feisty are we? Don't forget my dear Joonie, I can destroy you and the ones you care for in a heartbeat. Don't underestimate me my dear friend," He warns darkly. His eyes cloud over, them getting darker than they already were. 

I become frozen at his words. The only one I care for wholeheartedly is Jin, and I know he'd go for Jin first. I can't risk that. I can't risk Jin's life being placed in danger just  because I want to rip this man's throat out. He smiles in victory when I don't pipe another word.

"Now, as for your mission, you're to get Marissa Reeds and bring her to me. Bring her to this very building. What I do with her from when she's in my hands is of no concern to you," He instructs us.

Hoseok stiffens next to me, obviously afraid of what's in store for Marissa. I'm afraid as well. This man is capable of snapping someone's neck without blinking an eye. He's truly sadistic, and now Marissa is going to be in his clutches all because of Minho and Mrs.Park. 

"Am I understood," Jonghyun asks when neither one of us answers him.

"With all due respect sir, why her? She has nothing to do with the bad blood between your gang and Got7. She isn't part of any of this, so why target an innocent soul," I dared to ask him. I lick my lips nervously when he slams his hands down on his desk, the sound resonating off the walls.

He stands up, leaning over the desk to bring his face dangerously close to mine, his breath hitting my skin. My body becomes frozen with fear. Hoseok looks between the both of us nervously, fear overtaking his body as well.

Jonghyun grips the front of my shirt, pulling me even closer to him, his dark eyes peering into my frightened ones. "Listen here you little prick, you do not question my methods! Whatever I wish to do with her I will do, and you can't do anything about it! Now, pipe down and do as I say or I will torture Kim Seokjin in front of you. I'll have you watch him writhe in pain as I destroy him, watch as he cries and begs for me to spare his life. If you so wish for him to be untouched, you will listen to my instructions and bring me the person I want," He growls. 

When he mentions all he'll do to Jin, I become scared. I know what he says is true. I know he means what he says. His threats to not go unpromised.  I widen my eyes, nodding my head frantically. 

He smirks at me as he pushes me back into my chair, sitting back down in his as he calmly looks at both of us. He smiles in my direction as if he didn't just threatened the love of my life if I didn't get Marissa without questioning him.

"We'll get her for you sir, you can count on us," Hoseok speaks up. His voice was a little shaky. He was beyond scared right now. Jonghyun is not one to mess with. He's the most fearsome person you can ever cross paths with. 

He looks over at Hoseok, smiling at him. "Now, was that so hard to just agree with my demands?" His voice was calm, yet it held a bit of annoyance behind it. 

"No sir, and I apologize for my partner's actions. Please forgive him," Hoseok begs. I just stare at him, surprised that he's even speaking to Jonghyun. Normally Hoseok would remain quiet and watch Jonghyun and I converse. 

"Good, I expect great things from you two," He says. We just nod our heads, getting up to walk out of the building. I just wanted to escape as soon as I could. If I stayed any longer, I will pick a fight with him. 

We both make our way back to the car, breathing a breath of relief when I'm sitting in the car alongside Hoseok. The past events of what just went down making my body tremble uncontrollably. Hoseok places his hand firmly on top of mine, calming me down slightly.

"Namjoon, we have to do this for the sake of our loved ones. My daughter's life is on the line and the one you love life's is also on the line. Marissa would volunteerily do this if she knew the circumstances at hand anyway," Hoseok reassures me. I know all of this, but it still doesn't justify us placing an innocent soul in danger.

"It doesn't justify our actions Hoseok. She's so pure, so kind, and here we are about to destroy her. We're about to take her away from her son," I sigh out. Thinking about separating her from Hyeon breaks my heart. I don't want to do that to her or her son.

She doesn't deserve any of this. She's too compassionate to be going through this. Too good of a person. She has a big heart, one that's going to be destroyed. I desperately hope she's able to survive this.

"You're right Joonie, but what else is there for us to do. We got involved with Jonghyun and his gang, these are the consequences for that. We have to betray the people we care most for without actually wanting to do it. I hate this as much as you do. I wish she would just flee the damn country with both Hyeon and Yuki! I wish she wasn't so foolish as to actually stay in a country where her damn life is always being threatened! She's way too stupid for her own good," Hoseok exclaims, slamming his fist on the dashboard in frustration.

I sit there just staring at him, completely agreeing with him. She needs to flee. She needs to get away with her kids. She needs to leave this life behind. She needs to forget Yoongi and move out, it's the safest option for her. 

Marissa, please leave before it's too late, that's all I can beg of you, I silently pray.


	8. How it All Started

Namjoon's Pov 

I overlook the group, seeing them smiling and as happy as can be while being worried as well. Today is the day before the showdown with Got7. I had just got done proposing to Jin, and I took him back home so we could just cuddle without any worries for the time being, but I am worried about something. Something completely different from what's happening tomorrow. Something that has to do with everyone's future and what may happen.

My heart aches when I think of the betrayal that I'm going to make him feel. The betrayal that I'm going to make each one of my friends feel. I look to the sleeping boy whose head is on my chest while soft snores escape those luscious plump lips of his. Those lips that I have become so addicted to. Those lips that I will never be able to live without.

I just lay there staring adoringly at the only man who has ever captured my heart. The only one I'm willing to do anything for, even if it means hurting the ones closest to us so long as he's safe.

The door creaks opened to reveal an awestruck Hoseok. He looks to us with a soft smile on his lips, beckoning me to follow him. I lightly lift Jin's head to place it on the pillow, careful not to wake him. 

Making sure he's still soundly asleep, I follow Hoseok out to the yard, us going in complete silence. The tension in the air is strong. It's so thick between the two of us. This is where we make our decision on what we're going to do.

"It's funny isn't it," Hoseok chuckles out nervously. I look to the boy standing next to me. He's staring up at the night sky, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. I follow his movements to stare at the starry night sky. It gives me a sense of calming. A sense of relief. It makes me feel as if there isn't anything wrong in the world, that there is an everlasting peace in this moment.

"What is," I query after neither one of us speaks up.

"The fact that we're going to become known as betrayers and most likely be hated by everyone, even our loved ones," Hoseok breathes out with a shaky breath.

"You can thank your no good girlfriend for that one," I scoff. Minho was behind it all along with Mrs.Park. They both had a part to play in all of this.

"I know, and I was foolish enough to fall in love with her. To think that she was so conniving hurts me."

"They're not the ones threatening us though," I pointed out.

Hoseok looks at me, pulling out the crumpled up note that we refused to show to any of the others. The note that changed the way this whole thing is going to play out. 

He opens it, rereading the words that lay on it.

Hoseok and Namjoon,

You have a choice to make. One that may or may not place your loved ones in danger. One that will change your lives forever. This is your old friend Jonghyun. I'm sure you remember me right? The one who killed your parents in cold blood. The one who laughed when he saw your tear stricken faces as you both begged for me to spare their lives. Well, now I'm back, and I'm back to play. You have one of two options,

1\. Betray that wretched group of yours and attack your friend, my worse enemy, Min Yoongi or

2\. Watch me kill the ones you care for the most. I'm sure the first ones I'll be going for are Kim Seokjin and that unborn child. 

The decision is completely up to you.

Jonghyun.

Hoseok crumpled the paper once again in frustration. We have a heavy decision to make. It was either our loved ones or the one who had given us everything. The one who was there for us since we've become friends, no since we've become a family.

I'm not sure why there's bad blood between Jonghyun and Yoongi, but I also don't get why he's having us attack him. Why is he having us do it for him? Isn't he the cold-blooded murderer who shows no remorse for his actions?

I just don't get his logic behind it all. I don't get any of it. I do know one thing, I can't have him going after Jin. I can't have him attacking my most prized possession. The one who's my entire world. The one who means everything to me. I can't have him touched in the slightest.

I look over to Hoseok to see him shaking in anger. I don't blame him in the slightest. Who wouldn't be angry about the circumstances at hand? Who wouldn't be frustrated at the situation we're in?

"This isn't fair Namjoon. Can't we take their places instead? Can't we be tortured to death instead of making a decision like this? Why do we have to go through this? Why is it us?" Hoseok's voice is quivering. He's scared. He doesn't know the outcome of the whole thing.

"Hoseok, I wish it were that easy. Remember we already tried sacrificing ourselves already? It got us nowhere, so we had to agree to betray everyone. This is what we get for ever joining this side of the world," I reply darkly. I regret everything in this moment. I regret all of my life choices.

"I just don't want to hurt them. I can't imagine how broken they'd be. Not only our friends, but the one girl who had brought us all happiness. The one who was able to bring us all together and open Yoongi's heart to love. She's an angel in this cruel world and to think about how hurt she's going to be kills me." I look back to Hoseok, thinking the same thing. Marissa is going to be the one who's going to be the most hurt out of all of them. She's going to be confused, and she's going to hate us. 

If we go after Yoongi and harm him, she's never going to forgive us. She's going to turn her back and ignore us. That thought alone kills me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Present Day

I walk to the spot where I'm supposed to meet him. I have to see if it's all true. If it is, I can never forgive myself. I destroyed a family. That will make me want to literally kill myself.

"So you showed up," Yoongi speaks up after he sits on a bench next to me. We're both in the middle of the woods, secluded from the world. Nobody will be able to find us out here.

"How could I not," I retorted as I looked at the shorter male. He looked lost. Not just lost, but also hurt. I'm the cause of those emotions. I'm the one who did that.

"Tell me why you did it," He whispers out. I can hear the pain in his voice. It makes my heart ache at the sound of it.

"I'm sorry Yoongs, I had to." I look to the leaves in front of me. I can't look at him, it would make me feel even worse than I already do. 

"I found the note to both you and Hoseok. I can understand to an extent why you chose to do it. What I'm not understanding is how you couldn't come to me. We could've found a solution together," He says. 

"It wasn't that simple Yoongi. Do I regret doing what I did? Yes I do, especially now that you forgot the person you held closest to your heart," I sigh out on the verge of tears.

"I didn't forget her," He admits. I whip my head in his direction wide eyed. Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just admit that he didn't forget her? 

"What do you mean," I choke out.

He looks to the clear blue skies above us sighing out. "I mean I know exactly who Marissa is. I know she's my ex wife. I know she's the love of my life. I know she's the one I'd die for without second guessing myself. She's the mother to our beautiful baby boy. I know exactly who she is." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe the words that were escaping his mouth. It all didn't make sense.

"What about Jimin?"

"It's all a rouse. I explained it all to Jimin and he was willing to play along. This is all a part of a greater plan. I am only pretending to have amnesia. Her being held in my arms while I love on her could potentially place her in so much danger, so I'd rather push her away and keep her semi-close instead of whispering that I love her." His voice was low. He was hurting. Being near the one he loves while pretending to not know her must be destroying him.

"Well, your beloved is still in a lot of danger," I blurt out without thinking.

Yoongi finally looks at me as I look at him. His eyes are daring me to continue. I have an internal battle with myself, but telling him will be a way to right what I have wronged. This is a new beginning for us.

"Jonghyun is after her. He's having Hoseok and myself bring her to him. If we fail, he's going to go after Jin and Yuki," I confess.

Yoongi balls his hands into fists. Anger is clearly evident on his face. I'm slightly scared in this moment. There's no telling what Yoongi will do, and I'm afraid to find out. 

"I will murder him if he even remotely comes near her," He growls. I look at him in awe. The compassion he has for the ones he loves his truly admirable. 

"Don't worry, Hoseok and I will try to stall him as long as we can, but there are also two others who are working beside him with this." 

"Who?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"Minho and Jimin's mother?"

"Yes. They're the ones who hired him to go after Marissa. Normally Jonghyun wouldn't take such requests because he likes to go after whom he wishes, but since it's the one you cared so much for, he agreed to it. There's no telling what he'll do once she's in his hands. I'm warning you Yoongi, protect her with your life."

"Damn it! Why does it always have to be her?! Why is she being targeted?! What did she ever do?!" I can tell at this point Yoongi was losing it. He was frustrated and worried.

"I'm not sure why myself, but I am sure of one thing, Jonghyun doesn't play any games. When he has the person of interest in his hands, he toys with them. He tortures them. He's a sadistic bastard and he is capable of killing without any remorse." It makes me sick to my stomach to even think about that man as a human being. No human in their right minds would be able to inflict so much pain and not even feel a little bad about it. No, there's no human on earth that's capable of doing such things, only psychos.

"I know what he's capable of. He's been a long time enemy that's been asleep for a while only to finally come out and play once again. This time, I'm going to be a step ahead of him. Namjoon, you better get back to him before he gets suspicious of you. Also, please be careful. Do not meet with me again until all of this is resolved." He held genuine concern in his voice when he spoke those words. That was enough indication for me to know that he has truly forgiven me. I smile slightly at that, my heart leaping for joy when I know that he's not holding any of this against me.

"Before I go, can I request one thing of you," I ask him as I stand up from the bench. He stands up as well, turning to face me with a serious expression.

"And what would that be," He asks.

"Can you tell Marissa the truth? She deserves to know that you know who she is and why you acted as if you didn't know." He looks at me in bewilderment, not able to give me a response. "Please Yoongi? She really does deserve to know everything."

"I can try, but I don't know how she'll take it," He admits. I can see that he's having an internal battle with it all. I place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Marissa is the most understanding person we have ever met. She'll easily forgive you Yoongs, you just have to thoroughly explain it to her. Yes she'll be hurt at first, but she won't let you go that easily, she loves you."

"All I can do is try Namjoon."

I nod my head as I retract my hand, leaving his side. I desperately hope that everything is resolved without any bloodshed this time around.


	9. Battle Within

Jimin's Pov

I look around to find Yoongi walking through the door. His exhausted form was clear to anyone who looked at him. His tired gaze meets my worried ones.

"Welcome home Yoongi," I cheerfully greet him in hopes that it can ease his tired mind. After he takes off his shoes he comes over to me, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Baby, I need to talk to you," He whispers. I can hear the strain in his voice as if he's struggling with what to say. 

Even though what we're doing is fake, when he calls me cute pet names it's hard to not blush. I'd be lying if I said I didn't hold feelings for him, because I genuinely do. At first, I didn't, but they just gradually grew over time.

I nod my head to his statement, leading him to our room. We both sit on the bed as he looks to the floorboards. I place my hand on his leg to reassure him that he can tell me anything.

"Where do I even begin Jimin," He breathes out. I look at him to see the worry etched on his beautiful face. That look didn't belong on him. It didn't look good on him at all.

"Start from the beginning of your worries," I suggest. He looks to me, pecking me quickly on the lips.

"Okay, so first I found this note," He says, holding up a crumpled up paper. I gently take it from him as I open it to read it's contents. 

I drop it to the floor after I'm done, going into complete shock. I'm unable to say anything. I look back at Yoongi, him nodding his head.

"I even confirmed it when I talked with Namjoon today," He says. The surprises keep coming left and right. I don't know what to make of it all.

"What do you mean?" I needed him to tell me fully what happened.

"I met with Namjoon today. We talked about the letter. He told me everything from how he had to betray us to how now he has to capture Marissa and bring her to Jonghyun. Jonghyun is not one to be messed with. He's a ruthless person and he loves to torture his enemies until they beg for death." I can hear the worry in his voice. I begin to worry too. 

When is this woman going to ever get a break? Why is it always her? What has she ever done to anyone? This isn't fair to her.

"I also told Namjoon that I was faking my amnesia," He admits. This time he looks into my eyes as if he was sympathetic. I can't stand the look of sympathy. I know why he's looking at me that way too, it's because it's almost time to reveal to Marissa what all of this is about.

"Please don't give me that look, I hate it," I whisper out sadly. I want to cry because what we have now is so sweet and simple. I was in bliss with the time we spent together. I don't want it to end, but I also know that I'm not the one he needs. I'm not the one that belongs with him. I have to accept this fact, but why is it so hard to do so? Why is it too difficult to comprehend this truth?

"I'm sorry Jimin, but you do know that it's almost time right? What we had was great, I'll admit that. I'll also admit that I've grown quite fond of you as we spent more time together, but it's not you I belong with." His voice was low. He was feeling bad about it all. 

"Don't be sorry. You know, apologizing when you're breaking it off with someone, even if it's fake, is a really bad habit? It makes the other person feel worthless and hopeless." I'm holding back my tears. I can't let him see me cry. I can't show my weakness to him. I just can't do that in front of him.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of Marissa this time, and do not hide anything from her. You both were supposed to be able to tell each other anything, no matter how difficult it was. Also, promise me that you'll take her far far away from here. Get her out of the country. Run and don't look back." I look at him to see him looking back at me. I know what I'm asking him to do is a bit difficult. Who wants to leave their country, and everything they know about it behind? Who would want to pack away their whole life and start a new? 

"Only if she wants to. Only if she accepts me back, I promise you Jimin, I'll hold her close. I'll keep her in my arms and protect her with my very own life. I won't hold anymore secrets from her. I won't hold back what I feel for her anymore. She's the one I need, and I plan on showing that to her." I can hear the genuine gentleness behind his words.

I just nod my head, a ping of jealousy courses through my heart. It hurts me. My heart aches. I can't breathe. This pain in my heart is going to be the death of me. 

I just get up to walk away, not looking back at the man sitting on the bed. I truly did fall for him when I wasn't supposed to. I allowed him to get closer to my heart, only to have it broken to pieces. 

Is this what true heartbreak feels like? If so, I don't want to ever experience it again. I don't want to ever fall for anyone again. It'll keep me from feeling this ache.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov 

I just watch as Jimin walks out of the room. I can tell he was heartbroken, it was written all over his face. I truly did feel bad. I dragged him into this, made him fall for me in the process, and then tell him that we can't be together. 

I'll be surprised if he'll ever want to be friends again. I don't want to lose his friendship over this, but it's his choice. I can't be selfish.

A pair of little feet running into my room tears me away from my thoughts. I look to the little boy as he stares up at me with bright eyes.

Marissa walks up behind him, looking at me as she takes his hand.

"Marissa," I call out, half in desperation and half in nervousness. She looks at me, raising her eyebrows in shock. This is the first time that I had ever called her like that.

"Is everything okay," She asks with slight concern. I miss that tone. I miss her in general. Holding her close as we snuggled into each other. Breathing in her scent as it's ingrained into my memory. Just everything about her I miss her.

"Marissa, I really need to talk to you." She nods her head, sending Hyeon out of the room to play with Yuki.

I slowly get off the bed, closing the door as I locked it with sweaty palms. There's no going back now. This is where the truth comes out. This is the moment where I find out if she truly loves me or not. The moment where I find out if I can save us or let it go forever. 

"What did you need to talk to me about," She asks as she stands there with her hands in her jeans pockets.

"It's about my amnesia,"  I start off. She looks to me, urging me to continue on. "I lied about it. I hid it from you to keep you safe. I pretended to have it so you wouldn't be placed in danger. There's a very dangerous man out there on the streets, looking to devour me and anyone who I hold dear to my heart. The whole relationship with Jimin was a rouse. I know who you are, and I love you with all of my heart," I blurt out all in one breath. 

I look to her to see an array of emotions in her eyes. I first see shock, hurt, then anger. She just stares at me. I don't know what she's thinking. I don't know exactly how she's feeling, and that scares me. I know I was the cause of everything, so whatever she dishes out I deserve completely.

She steps closer to me, raising her hand. I can see the tears escaping her eyes. Next thing I feel is the sting of my cheek as my head is turned. I bring my hand up to the sore cheek where she had slapped me hard.

"How could you?! Do you know what I've been through this entire time?! Do you know the amount of hurt and pressure you placed me under as a single mother?! Do you know the countless nights I stayed up with Hyeon to tell him that you weren't in our lives because of your condition?! Do you know the heartache you've caused our son?! Yoongi, this wasn't about me anymore, you had a child with me! What made you think that doing this was right?! Who cares if it was to keep me safe?! You make these impulsive decisions and think that they're easily fixed! A simple sorry won't work this time, you'll have to earn my love and trust again. You'll have to work for it," She spits out. 

I look to the ground. In my heart I know what she's saying is true. I know that what I have done isn't right. I know that it was a way of neglecting not only her but my son as well.

"Then from here on out, no more secrets, because there's more I have to tell you," I whisper sadly as I walk over to the bed to sit down again.

"What more could there possibly be?!"

"You're being targeted by the most gruesome and cruel man this earth has ever encountered. He's my number one enemy and he's coming for you because of," I pause almost unable to utter her name. This girl was Marissa's best friend. "Because of Minho and Mrs.Park. They both paid him to come after you and Namjoon had given me a warning."

"What are you talking about? How can this be?" I can hear the hurt in her voice. It crushes me. I hate to be the one to tell her everything. It's going to make her pass out from shock. All this information at once is too much for anyone to handle, no matter how strong at heart you are.

"I mean that Namjoon and Hoseok only betrayed us to protect Yuki and Jin. It was either their loves or me, so they decided to target me. When they did, I found the note written to them, which is why I faked my own amnesia because I knew he'd come after you if he knew that I was still in love with you. This man is known for his evil doings and torturous acts, so anyone who comes across him is afraid. Minho and Jimin's mother decided to come after you through him, which in turn he found out you used to be my wife. He decided to make you a target and Namjoon warned me that they're after you." I look up at her to see her falling to the floor on her knees. 

She's trembling from anger and hurt. I quickly kneel in front of her, engulfing her in a hug. She doesn't resist it, but she doesn't accept it either. She just stays frozen. She doesn't say anything.

I pull away to see her distant look. She's completely broken. I did this. I was a coward and this is the result. I want to fix this so bad. I want to bring back what we used to have, and I plan on working hard to bring it back. 

For now, she needs to rest. I gently lift her up bridal style, laying her down in my bed as I cover her. She doesn't move. She just lays there, staring blankly at the ceiling. I'll have to call Jin in a bit to have him come over, he'll be the one that would be able to bring her out of this frozen state. I'll also have to explain to him everything from start to finish, in hopes that he doesn't flip out on me as well.


	10. Can I Trust You

Jin's Pov 

"So, what you're telling me is that you made us all believe that you had amnesia?! You made your own wife go through horrid heartbreak and even nearly abandoned your own son for the sake of protecting them?! Either you're incredibly the most stupid person to ever walk this planet or you're insane? At this point, I don't know which it is," I growl through the receiver. 

Yoongi had called me to explain everything that had happened. From the letter he found all those years ago to confessing that he faked his own amnesia and all the events that recently happened. I so desperately want to beat him until he realizes how stupidly he went about protecting Marissa.

My heart also ached a little knowing the reason why Namjoon did what he did, but I can't love him like I used to. My heart doesn't ache to be held by him anymore, it doesn't crave his touch. I had completely moved on from him.

"I heard it all already, from both Namjoon and Marissa," Yoongi whispers. I just shake my head as I stare at the phone incredulously.

"Well I hope you're prepared to hear about it more because I won't be the only one that's going to scold you about your own stupidity. Once everyone else finds out, they're going to destroy you, so I hope you're prepared for that." 

I hear him heave a frustrated sigh. I can just imagine him sitting at his desk with his fingers rubbing his temples while leaning back in his chair and his eyes closed tightly. Some of it made me feel bad, but another part of me says he deserves to be this frustrated.

"Can you just come over and get Marissa out of bed? She's been frozen in the same spot for a couple of days now. She won't respond to me or even Jimin," Yoongi pleads desperately with me.

"How's Jimin taking everything?"

"He's heartbroken as well."

"I could've guessed that much. Yoongi, you toyed with his emotions when he had real feelings for you. You've hurt more than one party here. I don't know if this can be fixed this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Marissa may never forgive you. You hurt her to the point it literally broke her. If she forgives you it'll be a miracle. I do have to say this, I'm rooting for you, but I'm also going to beat your ass for everything you had done." 

He lets out a breathless chuckle. He's probably nervous at this point, and he very well should be. I can't believe he did this to us all. There are two people who are heartbroken in this. 

"How do you know he's heartbroken?" I can hear the genuine concern in his voice. He cares for Jimin, but not in the way Jimin cares for him. There's a huge mess at hand, one that Yoongi has to fix himself. 

"Because I have seen him. I've seen the way he slumps his shoulders as he walks into my house. The way he sits on my couch just blankly staring at the blank TV screen, swearing that he's fine when really he's not. I've seen the way he bit his lips each time to prevent the tears that desperately want to flow out of his eyes. The way he trembles as he holds himself back. Just his whole demeanor has been down when he tries to act as if nothing is wrong. You did that Min Yoongi, and you're the only one solely responsible," I whisper yell. I'm tired of seeing Jimin in that state, and now Marissa on top of it all isn't responding or moving. I'm so going to beat him to a pulp.

"Are you coming or not?" 

"I'll be over with Henry in a few," I reply.

"Why bring your husband?"

"To keep me from really beating your ass. If I go without him, you very well may be in the hospital," I warn darkly. I love Yoongi, I really do, but his actions have been really stupid lately.

"Why are you like this?"

"Because you're stupid. There's no way around it. You're a very stupid man, and I need to knock the stupidity out of you."

"I get it already, just please come and do something about Marissa. I'm begging you Jin. I can't be without her."  My heart breaks slightly at hearing his sobs, but it still won't keep me from slapping him.

I hung up the phone, looking to Henry who was standing there with a solemn expression on his face. I can see him flexing his jaw, hands balled into fists.

"Tell me that all of what I heard isn't true," He breathes out. I can see his eyes cloud over. Min Yoongi is a very stupid man indeed. 

"Normally you're the one who remains calm in these situations," I comment. He looks at me, his eyes softening at my tears that I hadn't noticed were falling. 

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just irritated that he would pull such an idiotic move. Not only him, but your ex and best friend were also very stupid. Everyone one of them were thinking of themselves instead of trusting the entire group," He speaks softly, cupping my face in his hands as he wipes away my tears. 

I smile faintly at the action, knowing that this man cares for not only me but my group of friends as well. He's accepted them, and even befriended them. We're like a huge family, so when one of us is hurting, we're all hurting, including the man standing in front of me.

"I know. The important thing here is trying to get Marissa to make some type of movement or give us some type of emotion. Can you contain yourself from beating Yoongi?"

"I can, but can you?" I look to him as he asks me that question. If I'm being honest here, I don't know if I'll be able to. "I have the answer I need. I'll be sure to keep you away from him for a while."

Henry knows me so well by now, it warms my heart. I nod my head, the both of us leaving our apartment to head to Yoongi's house. I just stare put the window of the car, watching everything pass us by. My thoughts take over my mind as I mindlessly stare out the window. 

Before I know it, we're standing in front of Yoongi's door, knocking on it. The door slowly opens to reveal a mop of pink hair. I look down to see Jimin awkwardly standing there with red puffy eyes. It must be from him always crying alone.

Without saying anything, he gestures us inside. The atmosphere is thick and heavy. None of us dare to speak, afraid of what the other might say.

Henry and I head straight for Yoongi's office. When we step in, he stands quickly to his feet. Seeing him standing there, my blood begins to boil. I ball my hands into fists, stepping closer to him. 

I see his eyes travel to my fist, but he doesn't move, he just gulps. I raise my fist, punching him in the face. He stumbles back, touching his lip that was bleeding a little. This didn't satisfy my anger, so I punch him one, two, three, four, even five more times until I'm pulled off of the boy on the floor.

He had blood flowing out of his nose, and mouth. There were some cuts on his face as well as bruises. If you're asking if I regret it, I do not. In fact, I wiggle out of Henry's grasp to pounce on the smaller boy again, but Henry drags me out of the office.

"Jin, listen to me," Henry whispers. He takes my face into his hands, having my eyes meet his.

"What," I spat.

"Calm down. We didn't come here for him. We only came for Marissa, so keep that in mind. You already beat him up without him retaliating, so that's enough. You don't need to hurt him anymore," Henry says, trying to calm me down. 

Henry's voice always had a sense of calm to it, which manages to calm me down slightly. I nod my head in understanding. I look around to see Jimin standing to the doorway to see Jimin standing there with a horrified look on his face. 

I go back into the office to see Yoongi getting up slowly. He uses the desk to hold himself up as he clutches his side in pain. Maybe I hit him more times than I had believed. 

Yoongi looks up to stare at me, looking away once our eyes meet. I felt bad, yet at the same time I feel as if he deserved it. This is something he deserved for everything he had put both Marissa and Jimin through. 

"Where is she," I ask, irritation coating my voice. He looks at me, and without answering he gestures Jimin to bring us to her.

Henry and I follow closely behind Jimin until he opens a bedroom door to reveal a neatly cleaned room. The walls were painted a light grey and had dark brown floorboards. There was minimal furniture in here. 

My eyes trail to the king sized bed, looking to the form that was laying there. My heart instantly breaks at the sight of her. She's just laying there. 

I cautiously step closer to her, seeing that her eyes were wide open. She was just laying there, endless tears falling. No sound emits from her mouth. She doesn't even acknowledge me when I sit on the bed next to her. 

Deciding to do the next best thing, I lay next to her, pulling her into a heartfelt warm hug. Her body begins to tremble slightly. I feel her arms slightly move to the front of my shirt, scrunching it in her tiny hands as she buries her head into my chest. She curls herself into me, my shirt getting soaked from her endless tears. 

I hug her tightly as my lips touch the top of her head. This poor girl has been through so much. The heartbreak she's facing must be huge. I have no words to comfort her, just a warm hug is all I can offer. 

"Why? Why me? Why can't it be someone else? Why is it always me? Why lie to me? Why put me in this endless misery?" Her sobs and low voice break my heart even more. It sounds so rough and hoarse. 

"I don't know what was running through his head at the time. If I had these answers I would tell you, but I don't Marissa. Please, just get out of bed and get refreshed. You've been in the same position for a couple of days, it isn't healthy for you." I rub my hand up and down her back in hopes of comforting her as I whisper in her ear. 

She pries her face from my chest, looking me in the eyes. Seeing her swollen eyes and face, my heart breaks into a thousand pieces. This girl has been so strong for so long only to have those walls torn down by someone she loves with all her heart. 

"Where is he," She croaks out. I stare at her, unsure of whether I should tell her what happened or not. 

"I'm going to go check on him," Henry pipes up. Marissa looks at him, then back at me. I look to Henry, nodding slightly in his direction before meeting Marissa's questioning gaze. 

"Let's just say I lost control and hurt Yoongi," I chuckle nervously, rubbing my free hand on the back of my neck. 

"How so?"

"I punched him repeatedly. I thought it was only six times I had hit him, but I'm afraid it might have been more times than that seeing as how badly hurt he actually was," I confess, letting out a sigh afterwards. 

She just stares at me, no words escaping her mouth. She gets up, much to my surprise, and runs out of the room. I run after her, worried that she might break at the sight of him. She's not ready to see Yoongi in that condition. She's way too fragile right now.

"Marissa," I shout before catching up to her. She stops to look at me, concern written on her face. "You can't see him right now, not in your state."

"Why did you do it?"

I pull her into another hug. "I just didn't like the way he handled things. So many people are being hurt because of his actions. Someone had to do it."

"I know, but what if Hyeon sees his father beaten like that? What will he think? How will he react?" She cries even more, her body limp in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Marissa. Henry is by his side though, so he'll make sure that Yoongi is okay. For now let's just get you showered and refreshed, you kind of smell," I try to joke with her. 

She lets out a light chuckle, looking at me as she gives me a small smile. That's enough for me to know that she'll be okay. It's enough for me to know that she's going to get through this, and hopefully have a happy ending this time around. 

Yoongi better do things right this time. He better be there for her and prove his love, if he doesn't he will get worse than what I dished out this time.


	11. Renewing

3rd Person's Pov 

Henry sat on front of the black haired male, cleaning away at the cuts that were on his pale skin. The said boy winced and hissed at the stinging sensation on his cuts. He knew he deserved everything that was dished out to him. He knew he was the one at fault. He knew all of this was because of him.

In the other room, Marissa's head was laid on Jin's lap. She was now showered and refreshed with a small smile on her face.

Part of her was happy that Min Yoongi had actually remembered who she was, but part of her was also angry. All of what she had been through was for nothing. Her depression, her raising her son by herself, her having to fight to get by as a single mother, and her not being able to love anyone else because one person had held her heart.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. She didn't want to see his face right now. She didn't want to be around him. She was so pissed that her life was spiraling downwards because one man decided to trick her, he decided to lie to her. 

She feels betrayed, lied to, and the worse of all, abandoned. The feeling of abandonment creeps it's way into her heart. She had never felt this feeling before, and she desperately wants it to go away. She doesn't want anything to do with it anymore. 

"What's on your mind princess," Jin whispers when he notices the distress on her beautiful features. He lovingly ran his fingers through her long, wet curly hair. She closed her eyes loosely as she reveled in the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

If people didn't know that Jin was gay and married to Henry, they'd think that Marissa and Jin would be a couple. The way they look to one another and support the other really seemed like they really were a couple.

"Just why would he do it this way? Why would he lie about not remembering me? Why would he allow me to struggle to keep an apartment running while supporting my son? Just why," Marissa voice her concerns. They are finally out in the open, no more hidden feelings. She said it just how she wanted, but now she wants answers. She wants that closure that she's desperately grasping for like a kid would for a jar of cookies that was out of their reach.

Jin pulls her into his lap as he hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head. This time, he didn't know what to say to calm her doubts. He was wondering the same things. He was in the same boat as the broken, fragile girl on his lap. He wanted nothing more than to give her a peace of mind, but he didn't know how to.

"I don't have the answers you're  looking for. I wish I did so I could end your internal strife and suffering. Your demeanor has changed immensely since you found out the truth," Jin states his opinion. He looks into the girl's eyes, his own reflecting her sadness.

His heart was breaking at the sight of her tears forming, light sniffling and whimpers could be heard emitting from her. Marissa was officially broken and there may not be a way to renew her, at least, that's the way she feels.

"You need to confront him at least. Talk to him and air your concerns, your feelings, and what you want from him. I already beat the shit out of him, and if he dares upset you even more I will be sure to have a grave ready for him," Jin states. The girl in his lap giggles through her tears at his words, earning a cheeky smile from the boy in front of her. He cupped her cheeks gently in his hands, wiping away her falling tears with the pads of his thumbs while smiling at her in the most sincere and gentle way possible.

Little did they know, Yoongi had overheard it all. He didn't know how to fix his wrongdoings, but he at least wanted to try. He needed to fix this. He's the one who caused her brokenness. It's his fault. The girl in the room is literally shattered because he was an idiot and went to protect her the wrong way. No amount of sorrys could fix this, he knew that, but he was going to figure something out.

He just needs an answer to one thing, how is she so beautiful when she's crying? She's slowly destroying him, all of his thoughts are of her. He just wants to love her, dote on her, and let her know just how much she means to him. He destroyed the beautiful love they once shared. That same love that so many people say they want, and these two had that. He wants that back, yet it just may be too late.

Is there any possible way to get it back? Can he redeem her love? Can he make her love him the way she used to? He doesn't know this himself, but he's not going to give up. He's going to try his hardest to regain what he once lost. He's determined to chase after this lost love.

On the other side of town you have two young men standing side by side. One of them had his leg propped against the brick wall of an alleyway with a cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth. 

The other was just staring at the taller male, his body leaning against the brick wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are we going to do about this," the shortest male questions as he pulls out a photo of the taller male talking with Yoongi in the woods.

The purple haired male takes the photo, sighing loudly. He knew he was going to get caught, he just didn't think it'd be so soon. It's a good thing he was so good at lying if need be.

"I have a plan," the male sighs out, taking the cigarette from his mouth. He turns his head to face the shorter male. They are in this together. Whatever happens to one will happen to the other, this is what they had vowed to one another since the beginning. They promised the other that no matter what happens, they'll take the same punishments if the other messed up in a situation with their "boss".

"Which is what exactly Namjoon? How are you expected to get out of this one?" You can hear more of the concern lacing his voice instead of a scolding, which made the taller male smile slightly. Even in a situation such as this, the shorter male was still worried about the taller male.

"It's a good thing I'm good at lying, huh?" His own answer made him smile even wider. He knew exactly what he was going to say to that monster. 

"What are you planning Joonie?"

"I'm going to say it was a friendly interrogation to find out where Marissa is, because at this point she's not at her apartment anymore. I went there the other day to check, it's empty." 

"You really think he's going to believe that it was a friendly interrogation? The guy isn't an idiot Namjoon, and at this moment in time, you are." The shorter male was worried for his friend, he didn't want to see Namjoon getting tortured. If that happened, he would die with Namjoon, he won't let the taller male die alone.

"Just know that I'll follow you wherever it is you may end up," the shorter male whispers out.

The taller boy turns his head to look straight ahead of him when those words escaped the blonde boy. He places the cigarette between his plump lips again, taking a long drag of the cancer stick, blowing out the smoke when he removes it from his lips. 

Hoseok wanted to try smoking as well, but Namjoon wouldn't let him start. It's a habit he didn't want the blonde to have. It wasn't for him, he wanted the boy to be as healthy as he could possibly be.

"We should get going, Jonghyun is most likely waiting for us," Hoseok finally speaks up after a moment of silence.

Namjoon nods his head in agreement, letting his cigarette fall to the ground before stomping it out. Both males make their way back to the hideout that Jonghyun is located at. They both held each other's hand unconsciously, not realizing that they were until they walked into the crumbling building.

They quickly let go of each other, slowly making their way down the musky halls. This place always gave them the chills, and they try to avoid it as much as possible.

When they entered the designated room, they stood at the doorway until they were ushered to sit down by the male at the desk. His piercing gaze was hard yet cold. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead right now.

"How are my favorite boys," the male starts off. The tone of his voice didn't sit right with Namjoon. You could tell that the male in front of the two was not happy, which is bad news for the two males.

"Very well sir," Hoseok replies. Jonghyun's eyes flickered from Namjoon to Hoseok, then back to Namjoon.

Namjoon's breath hitched. He knew where this was going already. His palms started to sweat a little. In the back of his mind, Hoseok's warning rang loud and clear. The nervous boy hopes that Jonghyun will believe him.

Jonghyun wasted no more time, sliding a picture in front of Namjoon. It was the same exact picture that Hoseok has shown him.

"I have you two followed for a reason. Do you know why that is," Jonghyun darkly whispers. Namjoon couldn't form any words. He was frozen. He couldn't move. When Jonghyun is angry, he becomes worse than the devil himself.

"I take that as a no," Jonghyun continues when Namjoon nor Hoseok answers his question. "That's to make sure you both don't do anything stupid. So, I need an explanation as to why you're talking casually to my enemy. I'll give you one chance." Jonghyun leans back in his chair, staring intensely at the male in question. 

Namjoon quickly looks at Hoseok, then back at Jonghyun.  "I only did it to get him to trust me a bit. I'm using the saying, keep your friends closer, but enemies closer. This could be applied here," Namjoon manages to get out. Jonghyun stares at him with a more clouded look in his eyes. Jonghyun looked to be a bit more than just in a bad mood. That's the look in his eyes when he's ready to kill someone for trampling in his presence, and right now the male sitting in front of them had zero patience for lies and nonsense.

"And why would one of my best men need to do that?" The tone the interrogating male used was a sarcastic one. 

"Because, I went to go check Marissa's apartment the other day only to come to a discovery," Namjoon defends himself.

This answer seemed to intrigue the scary boss. His eyes lightened up a bit, not much, but they still lightened up. The male leans forward once again, resting his arms on the table, ushering for the purple haired male to continue.

"Marissa was no longer an occupant there. The apartment was completely emptied. There's only one person who would know her whereabouts, and it's that male in that photo right there." 

"Are you 100% positive that she's no longer a resident at that apartment?"

"Yes, I have pictures to prove it." 

Namjoon pulls out some photos of the empty space. Jonghyun studied each one closely, nodding his head slightly. He was still unsure of the purple hair male's explanation, but he'll accept it for now. He'll let these two slide, as long as they get him the one he wants in the end. If they fail to do so, they'll die alongside the blonde female.

"I'll believe you for now. Very well, continue to make Yoongi believe you. Befriend him, get close to him, and find out where the girl is. Once you pinpoint her exact location, I expect you to tell me. If you fail to do so, you can say goodbye not only to your lives, but also your daughter's and your lover's," He warns both males. 

They gulp loudly, nodding their heads vigorously at the warning that was handed to them. Without any other words exchanged, he ushers them away. Both males nervously stand up, briskly walking away. 

They no longer wanted to be in the presence of that man. They knew his threats never go unanswered. Once they were outside, they both released a shaky breath.

"You're so lucky he believed you," the shorter male hisses out. He could've sworn that he saw his own life pass before his very own eyes.

"Let's not talk about this ever again," Namjoon says. They both make a silent agreement.

Going back to the house, Yoongi is still contemplating on what he should do. Marissa is still sobbing into Jin's shoulder as Jin pets her hair in a comforting manner. Henry just observes the situation silently, wishing there was something more he could do for everyone.

Henry feels like a bystander in this situation, and he wants to reach his hand out to help both parties in this situation. He knows that he can't, that it has to be done by the two who are in this heartwrenching time. 

Everyone just wants to go back to how they all once were, happy and carefree while enjoying each other's presence.


	12. A Day Out

Jin's Pov

"Let's go, we're going out! No more moping around like a lifeless corpse young lady," I scolded Marissa when I noticed that she hasn't moved for another two weeks. 

The only time she would move would be to get her son ready for preschool, and Yuki ready for school. Other than that, she would sulk around. She looked like she was wasting away. I couldn't stand the sight anymore, so I'm going to do something about it. Even if I have to literally drag her out, I will do just that. She's not going to be a lifeless corpse withering away anymore.

Her and Yoongi have yet to speak to one another. I just hope that one day they will speak to the other, it's heartbreaking to see the both of them suffering. 

Henry and I have been staying with them for a little while to ensure that they're both doing what they're supposed to do to stay healthy, but both of them are just too stubborn to do so. One is wasting away in bed as the other is spending sleepless nights looking at their wedding album. None of them are eating proper meals. They've both lost a significant amount of weight, and I can't take it anymore. I just can't sit back and watch them do this to themselves.

Marissa glares at me, turning away as she buries her face in her pillow. I sigh internally as I tug at her arm to pull her out of bed.

"Hey," she shouts. I just give her an unamused look. 

"I don't give a shit if you want to go out or not, I'm taking you out and that's final. Now go get your pretty little ass looking like a decent human being before I force you to do that as well," I tell her. She looks to me shocked, taking a bath towel and going into her bathroom. 

I smile in triumph, going to her closet to pull out an outfit for her. I want to choose something that will show off how beautiful she really is. 

"Aha," I shout as my eyes fall onto a simple article of clothing. 

I pull out a lacey zip up dress that was sleeveless with a light brown braided belt at the waist. It would reach her knees. It was perfect. I also pull out a pair of brown flats that had bows on the top of them. The material looked leather, but they weren't.

I feel like the outfit needs a little something more. I want to make her look absolutely stunning, so stunning in fact that it'll make Yoongi suffer even more for doing what he did to her. 

Taking a look at her accessories, my eyes land on a white sun hat that had a line of light brown at the rim all the way around, it was a stylish one too. It was perfect. The outfit would give her the perfect summer look. It will show off her curves and legs. I smile at the outfit that now lays on her bed. It's going to be a hassle to get her to wear it though, she's more of a jeans and t-shirt person.

When Marissa comes out, she looks to the bed. I look to her and smile at her. She gives me a deadly glare that says it all for her. I hold back my laughter as I softly look to her wrapped in a towel. 

"What is this," she asks. I laugh at her shocked state, I couldn't hold it back any longer, I had to. She was making it hard to not be able to laugh at her.

"It's the outfit I want you to wear. It'll suit you quite well," I choke out through my laughing fit.

"No way. Nope, this is not happening. There's no way I'm wearing that," She denied with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh come on, it'll be great. I didn't just stand here all that time to have you shoot the outfit I had chosen for you down." 

She takes a look at me and sighs, walking over to the bed. A small smile forms on her lips when she runs her hand along the dress. This dress was one of her many that she had worn for Yoongi.

She sharply shoves me out of the room after she's done admiring the piece of cloth. I look at her amused when she has me standing at the doorway of her room. 

"Why are you pushing me out," I ask cluelessly. 

She facepalms as she looks to me as if I should know why. "Can't a girl get dressed without having a guy watch her?" Her tone was that of a playful one.

I smirk at her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I know I'm bi, but I lean more towards my gay side since I'm married to Henry, so it shouldn't matter." 

Her face turns to a deep red as she slams the door in my face. I stand there laughing hysterically. 

"You're an idiot Jin," She shouts through the door. 

"Says who?"

"Says me! You're such an idiot, I swear I don't even know what to do with you!" I can just imagine her face all red in embarrassment while saying this. It makes me laugh even more.

"You can't do anything because you love this idiot too much. I mean, who doesn't love me? I'm just that much of a loveable person." 

"Your overconfidence better disappear one of these days! You're an egotistical jerk, that I know and love." She mumbled the last part, but I still heard it.

I put my hand over my mouth as my other arm snakes over my stomach while I double over in laughter. Even in her embarrassed state she still admits that she loves me.

"You can't even say you hate me," I laugh out. The door finally swings open to reveal Marissa in the very outfit that I had chosen for her. 

My laughing stops immediately as I take in the radiant beauty that lay before my eyes. She had on light makeup to accent her blue eyes so beautifully, with a light pink blush on her cheekbones, and a glossy red lipstick painted her lips. Her hair is left down to fall at her waist in her curls. It falls so perfectly, and I'm blessed to call this angel my best friend. She's going to make all the guys she passes do triple, even quadruple looks at her. If Yoongi fails to get jealous, I don't know what else to do. 

This person standing before me is such a stunning creature. She's too beautiful for her own good. How can anyone give her up? How can anyone pretend to have forgotten such a stunning beauty?

She bends forward slightly, peering at my dazed face. She smiles when my eyes meet hers, waving her hand in front of me to get my attention. I shake my head, staring into her eyes, and smiling back at her.

Yoongi you little fucker, you messed up big time, I growl internally. I grab Marissa's hand gently in mine as we intertwine our fingers. 

I know I know, we look like a couple, but we all know that I'm gay for Henry, so no, I will not be getting with her.

We walk to the door, Yoongi coming out of his study as we reach it. I can hear him gasp, both of us turning to face him. I look over to Marissa to see her staring at him while he stares at her. You could see in both of their eyes that they miss each other, but I'm not allowing her to go back to him just yet. I refuse to allow her to go back, not until he proves himself worthy of her love.

All of his files fall to the floor, me smirking at him. His eyes go from her to look at me, then back to her. He clears his throat, crouching down to pick up his fallen papers.

"Have fun on your little date," He spat out coldly. I could tell he was burning with jealousy. I was smiling widely in triumph. I knew he didn't like this one bit. I was enjoying every moment of this. 

Marissa was trembling slightly next to me. I squeezed her hand slightly to get her to calm down. When we're out of earshot, I'll explain to her why I was doing this in the first place.

"Thank you Yoongi, we will," I taunt him. He finally looked up, staring daggers into me. I wasn't scared of him at all, so he could look at me anyway he wants.

"You're enjoying this way too much. Don't you dare forget who she really belongs to," Yoongi growls. 

That pushed me over the edge. Anger started to make my blood boil. "She's not yours! She's her own person, and you have done nothing, I mean Nothing to get her back! Don't you dare claim her as yours until you have proven yourself! I will never forgive you if you do! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a date to attend."

I turned my back to him, heading out the door with Marissa still beside me. I slam the door shut, briskly walking away.

When I get to my car, I open the passenger side for Marissa to climb in.  When I closed it, I noticed she was crying. If it wasn't for Marissa in my car, I would have gone back into that house and beat him even more.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I get in and drive away. The car ride was a silent one. The awkwardness was killing me, so I turned on the radio.

The song that came on was "All of Me"by John Legend. This song was not the right song for this type of atmosphere, so I went to go change it until I heard Marissa lightly singing to it.

Her voice was so angelic, it fit her so well. I didn't know she could sing like that. It was so beautiful, so soothing. It calmed my racing heart and my boiling anger. It had the power to entrance me. I was drowned by her voice, completely in awe of it.

Without realizing it, I started singing along with her. We both sang song after song until we reached our destination.

I took her to the beach that had a boardwalk. This is a lovely area and she could choose to do whatever she wanted. 

"Why here," she lightly asks. I look to her to see her staring at the place in awe.

"This is so you could let loose. Just be yourself and relish in the carefree atmosphere. This is an evening for you," I explain. A bright smile forms on her face, one that I haven't seen in so long.

I'm glad that she's smiling, even if it's just for the moment, I'm happy. She deserves to be happy, even if it's just for a little while.

"Let's go," I excitedly yell as I climb out of the car. She giggles as she does the same.

The smell of the ocean mixed with the various food vendors on the boardwalk fills my nose. You have seagulls flying and screeching as they circle the shore. A light breeze sways, making Marissa's dress billow in the wind. She holds her hat on her head so it doesn't fly away.

Yep, it definitely would look like I'm taking my girlfriend out on a nice date. Maybe I'll take Henry here one day. He's always so stressed out because of work, he could use a little relaxation.

"So what now Jin?"

"We walk around. The sun is about to set, so we could watch that from the boardwalk. It'll be really pretty. It'll set beyond the horizon of the ocean," I suggest. I could see her eyes light up brightly at that.

She rushes to my side, grabbing my hand as she drags me along to the boardwalk itself. I laugh at her rushed state.

"Aww, look at the lovely couple."

"Honey, we should be more like them."

"Wow, they're both so good looking. They're perfect for each other."

"Damn, that babe is hot." I hear the murmers of onlookers. It made me blush slightly hearing the compliments about me. I'm nothing compared to her. I know I'm handsome, but she's beyond beautiful, she's so otherworldly. All the eyes belong on her, not us.

We reach the boardwalk, us going to the other side of it to stand above the shore. The sun was starting to set, it's orange glow creating a mirage of colors in the sky. Pink, orange, blue, even a little bit of purple paints the sky as if it's an empty canvas made just for the rays of the sunset.

It was breathtaking. I was in such awe of the sunset. The nature of the world is a wonderful thing. I look to the side to see a serene look on Marissa's face. I take out my phone, snapping a picture of her and then one of the sunset.

I brought her here just for this moment. Sunsets have always helped me in my troubled times. They always managed to calm my nerves. It's a wonder with just how much the effect a sunset has on the human mind. It truly has the power to calm even the most distressed hearts. I guess it's something to do with it's beauty and the wonderful colors it creates in the sky.

After it disappears beyond the ocean, people begin to surround us. They snap pictures of us as if we were models. They ask us questions about who we are, where we're from and so on so forth. It's quite comical to see everyone surrounding us. I kind of feel like a celebrity with all of this attention.

One of them asked me to hold Marissa bridal style, to which Marissa laughed at. She hopped into my arms without warning, me catching her. People took more photos, asking her to do cute poses while in my arms. One of the photos they had requested that we lean our foreheads against one another, which we did. I had the person send me that one, I'll print it out and frame it. It'll show just how close our friendship is to one another.

We finally end the night with some French fries and milkshakes. 

On the drive home, Marissa seemed to be distressed again. I sigh to myself, wondering what's wrong now.

"What's wrong princess," I ask her.

"Why did you do this all of a sudden?" I can hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"To make your stupid husband jealous and realize what he's missing out on," I hiss out. 

"So, you did this for me? Solely all for me?" I look to her, smiling when I see a faint smile appear on her beautiful face.

"Yes. You deserve the best, and the best is what I want to give you, even if I'm just your friend." She giggled at that. I laugh along with her, us finally arriving home and me letting her go to sleep.

I'm glad she had a nice time, even if it was only for a couple of hours. I just hope that now Yoongi opens his eyes to do something to get her back. She's everything to me. I guess she's more like a little sister to me, and I'm determined to ensure her happiness. It's the least I could do for an angel like her.


	13. Reaching

Yoongi's Pov 

I sit here being swallowed by my own thoughts, my own heartache. I know it's my fault, but the closer Marissa and Jin gets, the further apart we grow.

I feel as if one day there will be no more us, and that thought alone crushes me. I can't handle this pain. I wish it would go away. Why did I have to fall in love anyway? Why did I have to let her into my world just to consume my heart to the point that I want to die if I can't have her.

How long has it been since we've last spoken? My mind is in a haze. I don't know how to feel anymore. My whole body is numb, depression is my best friend. Depression is my only emotion that I allow myself to feel. I allow it to completely numb me, I have no more motivation to do anything anymore.

There have been so many times where I wanted to reach out for her. I wanted to rip her out of Jin's cuddles and cradle her myself. I wanted to be the one to whisper sweet words in her ear to calm her aching heart. I wanted to be the one who held her in her troubled times, yet I didn't even have the courage to face her. I am still unable to speak with her on a normal basis. I'm a useless coward, I know this, and she deserves someone better, but I can't let her go. I'm not able to watch her run into another man's arms as they love on her, that image alone makes me want to throw up.

The phone ringing wakes me from my wandering thoughts. I look to see who's calling me, sighing aloud before answering.

"Hello," I answer in half annoyance, half exhaustion. Everything has been taking a lot out of me lately.

"You sound like shit," Eric states. I roll my eyes at him, knowing fully well he can't see it. He's always like this, mocking me every chance he gets.

"And why are you calling me?"

"I have a warning for you." His tone suddenly went from playful to serious. I gulp, unsure of what he's about to say. Not just unsure, but afraid. He only becomes serious when there's real danger that's upon all of us.

"What's wrong? Who's being hurt now?" I can't stop my rapid heartbeat. 

"Nobody yet, but Jonghyun is on the move. At this point, it's too late to move her. He has men at all airports, docks, and however else you could possibly move her out of the country. He knows she's still here in Korea, so I suggest you man up and talk to her. You all need a plan to keep her safe." My exhaustion has completely left my body. I can feel my face being drained of all blood. He's moving already, and there's not much time to make a plan that will keep all of us safe from his grasp.

"He really wants her that bad?" Anger. That's all I feel in this moment. I've been leaving Jonghyun alone in the past because he hadn't messed with me or my people for the longest, now he wants to target the one that means the world to me. He has a whole new side of me he hasn't seen, and that's my devil side. Some say he becomes worse than the devil, I can become worse than Jonghyun then, especially when you target my entire world.

My long time enemy is going to feel my wrath if he even remotely comes near her. I will be sure he'll see what it's like to be on the receiving end of being tortured to the point you'd want death, even then I won't give in to his pleas. I'll make him suffer for all he has done. I'll make sure he feels the pain of all those poor innocent victims that he had taken. He won't know what had hit him.

"Don't overwork yourself just yet. We'll keep tabs on him and his men, then I'll report everything to you. I'll talk to you soon." He hangs up. I'm grateful for Eric, if it weren't for him, I would've wound up in Jonghyun's hands so long ago.

I lean back in my chair, heaving a heavy sigh. So much is going to happen, and this time there won't be any more games to play. This time, the deaths will be real. The turmoil, strife, pain will all be real. There's no telling who will be victorious, but I do know that no matter what, I'll protect her with my life.

"Who was that," Jin asks, startling me. I jump a little looking at him wide eyed. Standing next to him was Henry with Marissa behind them. Marissa was looking to the floor in nervousness. It looked as if she was scared to be in my presence. She was afraid to come near me, and I could understand why.

I gesture for all of them to sit down. They all deserve to know what's happening right now. They all deserve to be in on the whereabouts of a monster.

"That was Eric," I sigh out. They all glance at one another before turning their worried gazes to me. 

I take a deep breath, looking to Marissa who looked right back at me. I can see the fear in her eyes. She knows that something is wrong. Her body is trembling slightly. It hurts me to see her in this state. I just wish that her torment would come to an end. She deserves to live a life without worrying whether she's going to die as soon as she steps out of the house or not.

"What did he want," Jin speaks up after the silence consumed us all.

I slowly look back at him, folding my hands on my desk as I take my time to process what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it.

"It's about Jonghyun," I begin carefully, studying each one of them to make sure it's okay to continue. The one who's most uneasy is Marissa. It took all of my being to not jump over the table to engulf her in a tight hug.

"What about him," Henry breaths out. He's worried for Marissa I could tell. The three of them had become really close to each other. It truly warms my heart to know that she has people she could fall back on in her times of needs.

"He's on the prowl. His men are making their move. My intentions were to get Marissa out of the country this time around, but that has changed drastically," I whisper out. I'm so mad at myself right now, I couldn't get her out in time. I couldn't do it right this time around, and now her life is even in more danger. 

I feel a tight grip on my hands. Shocked, I look up to see Marissa reaching over the table to give me some sort of comfort. This has completely shocked me, I had no idea how to react.

"Why can't we move her," Jin pipes up. I look over to him, his gaze challenging me.

"He has his men everywhere. At every airport and every dock, there's no way we could get her out without him knowing. This is a cat and mouse chase, we're the mice, his men are the cats," I growl out through gritted teeth. Never have I been cornered like this. He definitely knows how to play the game, but I know how to play it better.

"So we're stuck."

"Not exactly." They all look at me in confusion. "We pretend to be, then we strike. It's a long shot and it may not work, but playing right into his hands is the best at this point." 

"So you're saying to let Marissa get caught?!" Jin's voice raises, causing me to flinch slightly. 

"No," I state firmly. They look to me again, their mouths tightly shut. "I face him head on. It'll be just us two, and we'll battle to the death. This is what he wants essentially, so I'm going to give it to him." They all gasp, me not being able to look at them. 

This is the only way for you to be safe princess, even if I have to die protecting you.

*******************

Marissa's Pov 

We all walk out of Yoongi's office, my heart pounding in my chest. Exactly what has he been planning? Why is he planning it like this all of a sudden? I just don't understand it at all. A battle to the death? Does he even realize what he's saying? Does he not realize that he's saying he's basically throwing his life away?

"You're over thinking things again," Jin observes. His voice is soft, yet he's trying to be careful with his words.

I was about to say something until my son runs up to me and clinging to my leg while giggling cutely. I smile down at him, picking him up in my arms. This young boy here is my only source of happiness. He's my bright morning sun in my downward spiral.

"Mommy is too sad," He speaks up. I widen my eyes at that. He's way too observant for a kid his age.

"There's a lot happening, too much for your tiny brain to understand," I reply to him. He giggles again, wriggling out of my arms to be let down.

I chuckle at him as I let him down, watching as he runs into Yoongi's office. Despite our feud, I do have to admit that Yoongi is a good father.

He takes care of Hyeon so well, it truly warms my heart. The bond that the two of them hold is truly special, and for that I'm truly grateful.

"Ahem," Jin clears his throat to gain my attention once again. I smile cutely at him as we begin walking back to my bedroom, Henry already laying in my bed.

I run up to the bed, jumping on it as I cuddle between the two lovers. These two have become my best friends, and I wouldn't want it any other way. They both turn to place their arms over me, sharing a quick kiss with one another.

These two are way too cheesy and cute with one another. I'm so glad Henry made his advances and helped Jin out of his dark hole. I'm glad Jin gave Henry a chance. They're made perfectly for each other. 

"Princess, what's on your mind," Jin whispers. I smirk to myself, deciding to mess with him a little bit. 

"Oh, I was just thinking of that one fateful day where you two became one. Who knew you were so vocal Jin," I tease him.

I feel him sit up, and the next thing I know I'm hit with a pillow. I get up laughing as I hit him back with a pillow, feathers flying everywhere as we continue our pillow fight with Henry doubled over in laughter.

After the pillows ran out of feathers, we lay back down on the bed with huge smiles on our faces. This is the first time in a long time where I'm able to be carefree. I missed this. I missed just being myself. It was liberating. I felt free of my troubles, but they soon returned. They soon consumed me once again, causing my bright smile to slowly fade away into a frown.

Jin and Henry aren't going to be here to cuddle me at night to keep me from having nightmares of what the possible outcome of this whole thing could be, and that's what scares me the most. To not know who's going to survive and who's not is the most scariest thing in the world. I'm consumed by the world of the unknown, the scariest place on earth.

I wish I were by Yoongi's side, but we're drifting further and further away, it's as if he's out of my reach now. Are we really not meant to be?

"Why are you frowning again," Jin questions me. I look over to him, burying my face in his chest as I wrap my arms around him tightly. He doesn't have to ask anymore, he knows when I do this it's because there's only one person on my mind.

He hugs me tightly, pressing his lips to the top of my head, allowing them to linger there a little longer than usual. I feel another pair of arms wrap around me, as they press their body into my backside. These two were always the best cuddlers. 

"How are you handling the information received," Henry finally speaks up. The question is finally out there. It's lingering in the air between the three of us. It's a heavy question to be asked. We all know the dangers out there, but this is the worse threat we have ever received by the most dangerous man out there. 

It's honestly a wonder with how he wasn't caught yet. I've always wondered how someone so well known and dangerous couldn't even be arrested by the police and locked away in solitude. It just doesn't make sense.

"I'm afraid, not for me, but for Yoongi. I'm afraid that he'll do something so reckless it'll cost him his life. I may be hurt by what he has done, but it doesn't mean that I want him to die, I care immensely for him still. That feeling will never go away," I confess. Nobody says anything else for a while. 

"You guys are so far from one another, yet you're both still connected by the heart. I wonder when the both of you would stop being so stubborn and realize this before it really is too late," Jin whispers lowly. I don't know if I was meant to hear it or not, but I still did. 

The words swim around my mind. It's hard for me to process them properly. It's as if the words are completely foreign to me. I don't know what to make of them really.

"Jin's right Marissa. We both see how much you long for each other, how much you crave one another's touch. What had happened in the past is a tragedy, but it's been 6 months since the truth has been out. I think it's time the both of you sit down to talk about what it is you both want," Henry adds in. 

I slowly look between the two, my own tear stained face meeting their serious gazes. Their eyes were softly looking down at me. They always knew how to speak to my heart, and they were always right. 

All Yoongi and I are doing is avoiding one another. We're both running away instead of seeking the lost love we once held. We're both reaching and reaching, but none of us is advancing. The harder we reach, the further the other's grasp gets from either one of us. 

It's an endless cycle that needs to end. I know what it is I want, question is, does he?


	14. Lessons

Marissa's Pov 

I open the front door to reveal a smirking Taehyung with a nervous Jungkook. Jungkook was blushing like crazy, which makes me wonder as to what happened on their way here. They entered the house, none of us speaking, is waiting for the others to arrive as well.

"You look like you're getting a little better," Taehyung observes. Jungkook slaps him in the back of the head, looking to me apologetically. I chuckle lightly at his comment, looking at Jungkook.

"It's okay Kookie, he's only making a truthful observation. To confirm your accusation, yes, I am getting better thanks to Jin and Henry," I state, looking between the two males. 

They nod their heads in understanding, sitting on the loveseat together as I go into the kitchen to bring out some refreshments. My heart drums in my chest because I'm going to have to tell them of the threat I had received. I hate to bring up their old friends and what's going on, it's a touchy subject for everyone.

Namjoon has been over more frequently, eyeing me carefully each time. Something tells me he's up to something, but I know if I leave this house I would be in even more danger. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a little more safe being here with Yoongi than I would be on my own. I just have to suck it up and deal with him, even if I dislike the idea of being in the same house as him.

With drinks in my hand, I saunter back into the living, smiling slightly to myself when I see Jungkook curled into Taehyung's side with Taehyung stroking Jungkook's hair. The way he looked at Jungkook was something out of a romance movie. You could see the love, the adoration he had for the younger male in his eyes. They truly were always meant to be, and I enjoyed watching the two of them interact so lovingly with one another.

Trying to keep quiet, I placed the drinks on cup holders on top of the coffee table that's sat in the middle of the furniture. They both jump up when they finally notice my presence.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Jungkook pouts, making me look to him in amusement.

"Maybe if you weren't so snugged up into his side you would've noticed me," I tease as I stick my tongue out at him. Jungkook reciprocated the action, Taehyung looking between the both of us while shaking his head.

"Sometimes I really wonder how old you two are," Taehyung sighs out.

"She's the childish one," Jungkook whines. I laugh hysterically at them, them breaking out in laughter as well. 

I wipe the tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard while clutching at my sides. They both start to straighten up as well once the laughter dies down, all of us having bright smiles on our faces.

I walk back into the kitchen to bring out some crackers and a variety of different cheeses, chips and different types of dips, and cookies. I chuckle to myself at the cookies, I'm going to have to tease him about that.

Carrying some of the items slowly, I finally have everything laid out on the table. The two males look at me with raised eyebrows as I sit in the armchair, heaving a sigh of contentment while laying my head back with my eyes closed.

"You're a bit excessive, don't you think," Taehyung asks after he looks at all of the snacks displayed before him.

"We have other guests coming," I say without opening my eyes to look at them.

"Who else is coming over," Jungkook chimes in. I lift up my head looking to the boys.

"Well, we have Henry and Jin, you two, Yoongi, Jackson and Jaebum, and Jimin. I think that's a lot of people in my opinion. Plus, my two kids once their grandmother drops them back home." They look to me, shaking their heads.

I pout at them, but as I was about to say something, the doorbell rings. I get up reluctantly, opening the door to see who it was that was disturbing my somewhat of a tranquility state. Standing there was a smiling Jackson and a very disturbed Jaebum. 

Even after all this time, he's still nervous to be around me. Does he not know me by now? As long as you try to fix your mistakes, I forgive you. He has proven himself, so he needs to stop being nervous around me.

When they both walk in, I gently grab onto Jaebum's wrist, having him look down then back to me as he furrows his brows in confusion. I just smile at him sweetly, dragging him with me into the kitchen. Jackson looks to me in confusion, but I give give him a nod of reassurance to let him know that everything is okay.

"Is everything okay," Jaebum asks when I stopped dragging him with me. I turn to face him, still smiling brightly at him. 

"When are you going to stop being so nervous around me," I question him. He looks at me, shock written all over his face as he shuffles his feet nervously. He purses his lips in a straight line, seeming to be lost in thought before answering my question.

"What do you mean?"

"Jae, I can see the nervousness written all over your face, I just want to know when you're going to knock it off."

"How could I? After all-," I put my hand up to cut him off then and there. I already knew what he was going to say. He doesn't need to say it, there's no reason for him to be this nervous around me, not after I had accepted him.

"That was in the past Jae. It's been a while since it happened, so don't blame yourself any longer. Was what you did wrong? Yes, it was very wrong, but you've been behaving really well. Do I forgive you for what you have done? Wholeheartedly, so please, don't linger on the past any more than necessary." My voice was soft as I stared into his eyes. 

I can see his body relaxing a little, but he still held his nervousness. I guess it's not going to go away in such a short time, but I hope that one day he'll be able to be around me as himself, and not as a man stuck on his past decisions.

"It won't be that easy for me to forgive myself, even if you do forgive me," He finally speaks after a long silence fell between us.

"That's understandable. The hardest people to forgive is ourselves, even if there are people who have forgiven us for our past mistakes. I just hope that one day, you're able to become one with your past and accept it for what it was so you could move on to the future. There are people who care about you, so don't be stuck for too long." I place my hand on his shoulder as I squeeze it comfortingly, going back into the living room to see that Jin, Henry, and Yoongi have decided to join us. 

I sit back down into the armchair, Jaebum joining us to join Jackson on the floor as Yoongi sits next to Jin and Henry. I just look between everyone as they chat with one another without a care in the world. I sigh to myself, my heart being the own sound I can hear as it pounds ferociously in my chest. I can see everyone's lips moving, but their voices sound so distant.

All of their smiles will soon fade away and become frowns.  What's now happiness will become worry. I don't know if I'm ready to do that to them. They've worried enough, but they're my friends and they deserve to know.

I can't tell them until our last guest arrives though. As if right on cue, the doorbell rings yet again. This time, Yoongi gets up to answer it. I get up to stop him, but he's already at the door.

Worriedly I follow after him, and it's a good thing I did. When Yoongi answers the door, the two boys become frozen. One was looking at the floor as the other was holding onto the door to keep himself steady.

My heart broke at the sight because these two have been friends for the longest time, but then they had to mess around. One played with the other's emotions, but the other knew that Yoongi didn't hold those types of feelings for him.

I look back and forth between them, not one daring to move. The tension in the air was a suffocating one. Deciding to break the awkwardness, I grab Jimin's arm to pull him in. 

He hesitantly follows me into the living room, not saying a word to me at all. I hate to see him in this state, but there's not much I can do because I'm just as heartbroken as he is. 

He sits on the floor cross legged as he stares off into space. Everyone in the room have quieted down, turning their attention to the pink haired male sitting on the floor. 

I sit back down as I look to everyone. It's now or never. I have to tell them. 

"Everyone," I call out. They all look to me as I look to Yoongi. "I have something to tell you all," I continue on.

They all share glances with one another then look back to me. The only ones who know what all of this is about are Jin, Henry, and of course Yoongi. This is all nerve wracking. I can't do this, my mind is in too much of a disarray.

A firm grip on my hand calms my beating heart and my million thoughts. This all too familiar touch makes me warm up inside. I look over to Yoongi to see a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I shake the thought out of my head, taking a deep breath before telling them what I have to. "It's about Jonghyun. He's after me, and now he's on the move. He has his men at every airport and dock. There's no way I can escape the country at this point." Everyone stares at me, their faces dropping into frowns.

I can't stand to see them look at me that way. This is why I didn't want to tell them. 

"This is some sick joke, right," Jackson is the first to speak up. I look to him, shaking my head. 

"You're not being serious right now! You can't be serious! What would the most dangerous man in the country want with you," Jungkook yelled. Taehyung had his arm wrapped around his shaking husband. There were tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"He's, he's Yoongi's long time enemy who's after me because of," I couldn't continue. My own tears were falling. It felt like I was being choked. 

"It's because of Jimin's mom and Minho," Yoongi finishes for me.

A glass slamming against the wall startles me. I look up to see Jimin heaving heavily. He looks at me, his expression hard to read.

"I'll end this," He grits out. What does he mean? I plead him with my eyes to explain it all. "Don't worry, I'll put that wench right where she belongs. She was never really a mother anyway." 

Jimin was beginning to scare me. I didn't want him to act recklessly. We all need to come up with a plan together. One that is fail proof and can keep us all alive. We're all a team.

"Calm down Jimin," Jin whispers. Jimin peers at him, getting up to clean the glass he just threw.

None of us speak after that. The silence falls upon us as if someone had just died. It was gripping my throat, causing my breathing to become ragged. 

I feel a pair of arms pull me onto their lap. I don't know who it was, my vision was slightly blurred. I think I was having a panic attack. I'm not sure what's going.

The person was rubbing my back as they rocked me back and forth. They cradled me in their arms tightly. It gave me a sense of security. My breathing started to calm down. 

My vision was clearing and I looked up to see that it was Yoongi who held me in his arms. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"Are you better now," His raspy voice spoke into the deafening silence.

"Y-yea," I stuttered. Being in his arms felt like home. I missed them. 

"Good, you had me worried. Have you been taking your medicine?" I widened my eyes.

How did he know about my anxiety medication? I didn't tell anyone about them, except for Henry.

"H-how did you kn-know?"

"I found them in the medicine cabinet. I didn't mean to pry through them, and I wasn't planning on telling you that I had known about them, but I think this situation calls for me to ask you." His voice was calm and stern. It sent chills down my spine.

I look to the floor, not willing to answer him. If I'm being truthful, no I haven't taken them since Jin had helped me out of my slump. I've been doing fine without them, or so I thought.

"Your silence gives me my answer. Marissa, I need you to take them until the doctor says you don't have to take them anymore. Promise me that." His voice held so much concern to it. It made me happy to finally hear it again. 

I just nod my head in agreement, me falling asleep in his arms as he continues to cradle me. I fall asleep with a small smile on my lips and a pair of lips firmly pressed on my forehead.


	15. Run

3rd Person's Pov 

She was laying in his arms. That's where she felt the safest. All the world's troubles seemed to have dissipated when his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you sure you want me to hold you still," he asked, hurt lacing his voice. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in the slightest.

"You're the only one who can protect me right," was her simple response to his question, to which she wasn't lying. No matter what the two have been through, hehad always protected the female that's cradled in his arms.

"I know that, but everything that's been happening to you is because of me. I'm the cause of your depression and anxiety." He was hurting seeing her hurting. Did he mess up? Yes, majorly, but that doesn't mean she loves him any less.

"Yoongi," she speaks up after a short silence had fallen between the two.

"Hm," he hummed in response.

"What am I to you?" 

The question hung in the air, suffocating the two of them. Indeed, what did she mean to the male holding her. She needed to know if her slowly opening her heart again to him was the right thing. She didn't want to be wasting her time on someone who didn't care for her.

"You're someone really special to me, I can promise you that much," he finally replied, easing her worry a little bit. They didn't know where to go from there though. They didn't know if they should try dating again or even get remarried. She didn't want to go through the heartbreak of losing him all over again. 

"Then what are you going to do about it? Are we just going to continue to hold feelings for each other without doing anything about it or are we going to hop into another relationship?" Her heart was thumping in her chest. She was hoping he'd choose the latter, she wants to give them one more chance.

Everything they have been through, it's too much to just let go. They have a child together, so they need to work something out. Her heart, no matter how hard she had tried, still belonged to the man holding her in his arms.

"Go out with me once more. I'll do everything right this time around." She looked into his hopeful eyes, her own reflecting relief and calm in them.

"I guess we can," She whispered lightly. They both stared into the others eyes for a long period of time.

To them, it was as if time had stopped. The world around them was insignificant, for they both were in their own world. Everything around them didn't matter. It was just the two of them frozen in a world full motion.

He leaned closer, bringing his face close to hers. She closed her eyes loosely, anticipating what's to come. Her heart was drumming in her chest. She hasn't felt like this since he had proposed to her. 

He connected their lips, slowly moving his against her soft ones. She reciprocated the actions, kissing him back. Sparks flew in the air for both of them. The love they held for the other was still there. It hasn't disappeared for either one of them. 

He pulled away from the kiss, looking into the flushed face of the shy girl still in his arms. "Marissa, I'm a fool and I know that, but this fool does love you. This time around I'm going to do everything right and still ensure your safety until this is all over." His response hung in the air, swirling around her head as she processed it.

"So, you want to give us another chance? Are you willing to give us another chance?" Her hopeful tone hadn't gone unnoticed by the male holding her.

His heart ached at her tone. He wanted nothing more than to make her really happy after all of the heartbreak he had caused her. He wanted to be the one to take her depression and anxiety away. He wanted to be her one and forever. He didn't want to let her go ever again, this much he knew.

"I'm willing to take you and never let you go. You're my one and only. I screwed up big time, but this time around, I won't. I know how to handle everything the right way." Her heart raced at his words. Words can't describe how happy she was to hear him speak them so calmly.

They shared a passionate kiss, both missing each other's lips. The kiss they shared was unlike all the others. It was as if they're falling in love all over again. They could never be any happier than they are in this very moment.

"Is it all set up," the purple haired male asked the blonde that was standing next to him. They've been watching the couple with the cameras that Namjoon had secretly set up in their home.

They now know that Marissa is once again Yoongi's biggest weakness. They were hoping desperately that this wasn't the case. The taller male pulls out a cigarette, placing it between his plump lips as he lights it.

The end of the cigarette has a small train of smoke that dissipates into the air, suffocating the shorter male standing next to him. 

"One of these days you're going to die by those cancer sticks," The shorter male chokes out as he coughs due to the smoke.

"We all die someday don't we? So, the way I see it, this is a stress reliever," The taller male sighs out as he takes a drag of his cigarette. The blonde male just rolled his eyes at the purple haired male.

"Namjoon, when are we going to take her," Hoseok finally asks after an awkward silence had fallen between the two males.

"When I feel like it's time to finally take her with us," Was his simple reply with a shrug of his shoulders. This had created an endless worry in the shorter male. He didn't want to wait until their boss got mad.

"You know we can't wait much longer, right?" The worry coating his voice was so noticeable. It was really amusing because either way, the two of them had always gotten their jobs done, even if it was at the very last hour.

They were both running on dangerous waters with this mission though, because morewas at stake. It wasn't only their lives, but those theyheld closest. Both of them were nervous of failing this one mission.

"You know that I do things when I want and still get the job done, right? Don't worry so much my dear friend," Namjoon whispers out. Even if he said the words, he doesn't believe in them himself. He will never believe in them.

"You don't sound too convincing. Your voice is wavering and you sound extremely nervous," Hoseok replies to the taller male who's still smoking his stress away.

Was Hoseok right? Yes. Did Namjoon want to admit to it? No. He never wanted to admit that Hoseok was right in this. They were both at risk if all goes wrong.

Did they want to capture her and turn her into the worse man that ever lived? No. Did they have no choice to do so? Well, you all should know that answer by now, there's no need to mention it.

"The clock is ticking," the shorter male whispers out exasperatedly. They were beyond nervous. 

"I know where she lives. I'm doing my research of the times she's home alone. So far we only have an average of 15 minutes to capture her. We need a fail proof plan to where there are absolutely no slip ups. If there are, this whole thing could go to waste," the taller male replies, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Another silence had fallen between the two. They didn't know what to say to that. They weren't sure what they could have said to the other after that. Both were right. There's a lot at risk. 

Back at the house, Yoongi is getting ready to solve another crime case. There have been more and more of them lately, and he knows exactly who's behind it all.

"You're leaving for another case?" Her tone was saddened. She didn't want him to leave, not after they had started to reconcile their broken relationship.

"I'm sorry princess, but Jin, Jackson, Jaebum, Jungkook, and Taehyung are all here with you. It's too risky leaving you alone," He apologized. His heart ached seeing her disheartening look. 

He wanted nothing more than to be there and hold her, but his job is also very demanding. Once Jonghyun is finally caught and put away for good, he'll consider quitting so he could spend more time with his family. 

"I understand. Please be careful," she had whispered out, on the verge of tears. She wasn't upset that he was leaving, it was because she was afraid that now that they're back together, he'll get hurt. 

She has this belief that she brings pain and misfortune to those around her. Has she ever voiced this to anyone? No, she hasn't. She didn't want everyone worrying about her and her mentally unstable state. 

He presses his lips to her forehead firmly, leading them down to her lips to bring her in a gentle kiss. They shared a longing kiss in that moment. It was a nice reminder that they still have love for one another.

Reluctantly Yoongi pulled away, grabbing his suitcase to head out to his car. She watched from the doorway until his car pulled away from the house. 

"So, you guys are back together again," Jin asks as he also watches Yoongi pull off.

"I guess you could say that," she replied with a light pink blush dusting her tan cheeks. Jin chuckled at the embarrassed female in front of him, closing the door shortly after. 

"It's about time," He commented. She looked up at him in confusion. About time? For what? What did he mean?

"It's about time the two of you got back together. The two of you belong to one another and not anyone else," He clarified. Marissa nodded her head in agreement. Deep down she knew she had belonged to the father of her own child.

"Y'all were running circles around one another," Jungkook chimed in while popping grapes into his mouth, Taehyung nodding his head in agreement.

Marissa just rolled her eyes at the three males in front of her. She didn't feel like bothering to respond to them. 

"When are Jackson and Jaebum coming over," Taehyung asks. None of them were too sure, so they decided to sit in the living room and watch a movie.

Taehyung and Jungkook were cuddled into one another while Marissa had her head in Jin's lap. The two never failed to be separated, and now with the approaching danger, Jin is refusing to leave her alone. He won't let the young female be alone.

All of their wandering thoughts were interrupted when Yuki and Hyeon prodded into the living room, laughing together. Marissa looked upon the two adoringly. 

The two of them looked to their mother after a while and smiled hugely. They were all happy to be together with their uncles, mother and father. They couldn't have asked for a nicer family to be with.

The two of them shimmied over to sit next to their uncle Jin. Taehyung was excited to see the kids. His love for children had never ceased to impress Marissa, and she was more than happy to allow the male to take her children. He has proven to her time and time again that he could be trusted.

Right now, everything seemed quiet and serene, but little does everyone know that the danger they are all trying to avoid is right around the corner. What is in store for this peaceful family? Nobody really knows, but they are all about to find out.


	16. Coming For You

Marissa's Pov

I wake up in the warmth embrace of Yoongi's arms wrapped around my frame. A small smile tugs at my lips as I lay there. This is the feeling that I missed so much. I can now lay in his embrace again. I want time to be frozen so I can relish in this moment forever. We are finally together again, but I'm afraid that this happiness is going to be short lived.

There's still one huge threat out there coming for the both of us. I can't help but let that worry linger in my head. When is he coming for me? What will he do? Is anyone safe in this sick game of that crazy man?

"You seem as if something's bothering you princess," Yoongi whispers as he also wakes up. His morning voice was always my weakness. I never really knew how much I had missed it until recently. 

"I'm worried about Jonghyun," I admit. I turn to face him to see him frowning at me. I hate it when he gives me that look.

"You can't let him worry you this much," Yoongi says as he sits up, pulling me onto his lap. Instinctively I snuggle into him. He has his arms wrapped firmly around my torso, it's almost as if he's afraid to let go. I guess we both are equally as worried as the other. This doesn't help my anxious mind at all.

"It seems you're worried too." My voice was soft when I said that.

"How can I not be? I went about it the wrong way in trying to protect you, and now you're in even more danger. We need to make sure you're safe, just, this time, the games are serious," he pauses to take a deep shaky breath, my heart pounding in my chest as I wait for him to continue. "The deaths this time around are going to be real. There will be survivors, we just don't know who's going to survive. You're the most important one to ensure your survival. You and the kids. We need to make sure the three of you survive this in the end." 

I couldn't process his words fully. What does he mean by that? Is he saying that there's a possibility he may die for good this time around? That can't be true. I don't want it to be, not after my son and I just all became one with him again.

"Are mommy and daddy in love again," Hyeon bursts into the room asking with a bright smile on his face. I look to the small boy in shock. For a 4 year old, he's way too smart.

Yoongi nuzzles my neck as a blush creeps onto my cheeks. I look into his direction then back at our son who was standing there, patiently waiting for an answer. The hopeful look that twinkled in his eyes made my smile grow wider.

"Yes my son, we are," I reply softly. Hyeon squeals in delight, running around the house as he chants happily about being a family again.

Yoongi chuckles softly as he rests his head on my shoulder. I can't help but smile at the small action. Yoongi was truly the only one for me, life without him would be hell.

"Do you want to have a family trip at the zoo with Yuki, Hyeon, you and me," Yoongi asks. This would be our first family outing together. 

"Yes," I exclaim happily. I want this to be us, as a family. The bonding will be needed. 

Yoongi and I collect our kids, getting them ready for the day ahead. There's a small part of me telling me that this is going to be a mistake, yet I ignore it and continue to get Yuki ready as Yoongi gets Hyeon ready.

Oh, I forgot to mention, it's been 3 weeks since Yoongi and I had decided to be together again, and in that timeframe, we had taken Yuki back. She was really happy to hear that we were willing to try to salvage the love Yoongi and I had once held for one another.

"Is everyone ready," Yoongi inquires as I walk out in a pair of skinny jeans, a white top and jean jacket. 

"I'm ready," I reply with a big grin. Yoongi looks me over and shakes his head, which makes me feel self-conscious about my choice of clothing.

"How is it you're able to look good in just about anything you wear." His tone was light with sincerity to it.

I shrug in response. He's too much of a smooth talker in my opinion. With that, we settle the kids in the car as we drive to the zoo. This is all I've ever dreamed of, now it's finally here. 

I'm happy that we are able to spend quality time like this. I have a smile plastered on my face the entire ride to the zoo, my heart dancing happily.

When we get there, the kids jump in place happily. I can't be fully happy though, each time we've had these happy, serene moments, something always happens to ruin it.

What is nagging at me so much? Why can't I just enjoy this day to the fullest? Why do I have to dwell on what could possibly happen? 

"Relax," Yoongi whispers in my ear when he realizes the distress on my face. I wish I could. I wish I could shut my mind off. Is that possible?

I hear him sigh next to me, the kids looking at me with concern. I flash them all a smile, reassuring them that everything's fine. They all look to one another, then at me. They know that the smile is fake, I can see it in their eyes.

"Let's all enjoy this day," I say with a fist bump to the air as we walk through the gates. Yuki looks at me as if she's done with me. I would be done with me too.

We slowly begin to walk through the zoo, lions being our first stop. The males were sleeping as they basked in the sun, whereas the females were with the cubs, making sure they're okay. 

"It's just like our family," Yuki observes. She's right, it is like us. 

We take a few pictures of the lions, moving on to the different birds that are being held captive in cages. Even though the cages are huge, they are still constricted in them. I never personally liked zoos for the fact that the animals are held in cages. It hurts me to see them being held without any freedom.

It's a perfect depiction of life. We may seem free, but in reality, we are all captives to the conformities of this world along with to our own minds. Our own minds are the biggest cages that hold us where we are. 

In the midst of my thoughts, I feel Hyeon's hand slip from mine. In a panic I look to see him being swallowed by the crowd. My heart speeds up.

I rush into the crowd to try to find him when I hear Yuki also call out for Yoongi and I. Her cries sounded desperate, but they soon stopped. I look everywhere for them, Yoongi running up to me after 3 hours of us searching everywhere.

"No luck," Yoongi says with a tear stained face. My world crashes down around me when he says that. 

This is all my fault. I should have been paying more attention to my kid. I'm a failure as a parent. I sink to my knees. Where are they? Yoongi kneels in front of me, pulling me into  a hug.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Namjoon's Pov 

Hoseok and I follow the family to the zoo. Our plan is to abduct the kids in hopes of luring Marissa to take their place. Jonghyun had given us his word that he won't harm them.

At this point, even if he were lying, we have to comply to his wishes or everyone could get hurt. I could tell that this was destroying Hoseok. His daughter was being abducted by her own father without her realizing it. 

We get to the zoo, waiting for them to enter before we do. Hoseok focuses his attention to the crowd entering. This entire time he hasn't said anything.

"You can tell me how you feel," I offered. The air was stuffy. There's so much wrong with the situation. Too much was happening, we didn't want it to come to this.

"How would you feel if you had to abduct your own daughter for someone who's pure evil? It's messed up. I don't even know if he's going to hurt her," Hoseok says with hurt coating his voice. I honestly didn't know how to respond.

"I wouldn't know unless I was in that situation," I finally answer. It's as truthful as truthful as I could be.

Hoseok turns to face me finally. "Have you ever felt like you've been swallowed by a dark hole with no escape?"

I ponder that for a moment and slowly nod.  It's the worse feeling ever. You're suffocating in that hole. You can't get out no matter what.

"That's what it feels like. We'll never be able to redeem ourselves after this." Hoseok was right. This is the lowest we've ever become. 

"How did we get mixed up in this mess," I question, more to myself than to anyone.

"When we decided to get tied up with Jonghyun and he threatened the ones closest to us." Hoseok's words hung in the air. What if we never came across Jonghyun? Would everyone be in this much danger?

Once they enter the zoo, I take a deep sigh. It's time to get a move on. I look to Hoseok and we both get out to enter the zoo as well. 

Right away we spot them by the lions. They look happy and we're about to tear this family apart. I was second guessing myself. This isn't right. They're just kids.

After a few pictures they move on, us following them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take them. We have to wait until Yoongi and Marissa are distracted.

Once it looks like the two are lost in thought, I close in on Hyeon. I quickly take him, getting us swallowed into the crowd. I can hear Marissa screaming out for him, so I quickly make it to the exit, seeing Hoseok there with an unconscious Yuki. 

Before anyone could become suspicious of us, we get the kids into the car and drive off. Hyeon is surprisingly quiet for the situation at hand.

"Are you being a bad guy uncle Joonie," Hyeon finally speaks. The question takes me aback. His words sting me. I look over to Hoseok as we drive to the hideout.

"Just know that your uncle Joonie doesn't want to do this," Hoseok answers for me. I gulp the lump in my throat. I really didn't want it to come to this. I just hope the kids come out of this unharmed.

"Then why did you take me away from mommy and daddy?" You can hear the crack in his voice. He was on the verge of tears which made my guilt climb the ladder even more.

"We're taking you on a surprise trip that your parents ordered us to," I reply. Lying? Is this what it's come to now?

We arrive at the hideout, taking the kids through the musty halls and into a room with no windows. There were 4 white walls that were cracked and dirtied. A pool of water was collecting in a corner from a nonstop leak and a metal table with 2 chairs in the middle of the room. A single light hung low, just above a table.

If this wasn't a cliche interrogation room, then I don't know what is. We take the kids, cuffing them to the chair. None of us spoke after we entered the building. This was tough for Hoseok and I.

Yuki finally starts to stir awake. You can see the confusion in her eyes as she looked around the room, trying to move her arms, only to find out that they were cuffed. She started to scream.

It startled all of us. We had to act quick to get her to shut up, so we duct taped her mouth. She struggled to talk. All you could hear were muffled pleas, but we couldn't let her go, no matter how much we wanted to.

The door opens again, Jonghyun entering.

"Is this their children," He asks, walking to the children as he looked them over. I want to stop him so bad, instead, I just stand there and nod. 

A sly smirk plays on his face, him standing in front of them. "I'm going to be enjoying this very much."


	17. On a Hunt

3rd Person's Pov 

Marissa was in a panic. The blonde haired female had no idea who had her children, and she was having panic attacks. She couldn't get over the fact that they were really taken. She believes wholeheartedly that this is all her fault. She's to blame for her babies going missing.

Why didn't she search harder after Hyeon was taken out of her grasp? How could she allow this to happen? Too many thoughts were swirling through the young mother's mind as the father was searching every video tapes from the zoo in hopes of finding the culprit. 

The black haired male had a pretty good idea on who had his kids. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for believing that the kids were safe. He was a fool to believe that they could enjoy a peaceful family outing together. How were both of them taken from right under the parents?

The whole situation was messed up as he stood there watching the cameras carefully. Yoongi was intensely staring at the screen until his eyes land on the exit. He saw his son, he was sure of it. The person's face who was dragging his son wasn't clear. He had the security stop the video to scroll in to see if they could make out the person. Yoongi was determined to find the person who took his kids.

Marissa was nervously watching the screens with Yoongi. She was scared for her children, she needed to make sure they were ok. The silhouette of the person was familiar. Too familiar. She gasps loudly when she figures out who it is, all eyes turning to her now.

The room was getting too stuffy for her. The female couldn't believe that she was being betrayed again by the same person. She was having trouble breathing. The room was spinning and she was desperately gasping for air. She had to lean against the wall, stabilizing herself with one hand on the wall and her other hand clutching at her chest. Her chest was feeling too tight. Everything around her was a blur and all sound was faint.

Yoongi instantly went to her side when he saw this happening, whispering sweet, encouraging words to her in hopes of helping her through her panic attack. Marissa had finally got a grasp of her breathing, but the tears continued to flow down her face. She was hurting. She didn't want to believe it.

"What caused you to go into a panic," Yoongi calmly asks. Her watery eyes meets his curious gaze. Should she tell him? Maybe he already figured out, but maybe he didn't. She didn't want to be the one to have to say who was behind the kidnapping.

"Namjoon," she chokes out. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to elaborate more. She takes a deep shaky breath. "Namjoon is behind taking Hyeon, which means Hoseok most likely took Yuki." 

Yoongi was deathly silent, turning his attention back to the screen. It was all clicking together now. He too recognized the silhouette of the kidnapper. He wasn't surprised though. He was just hoping that their eyes were deceiving them.

"What if our kids are being hurt," Marissa breaths out. Her worry was returning. She knew they should've stayed in. She knew they shouldn't have come out for a family adventure, not when a crazy psychopath is after her and her family. 

"We'll get them back. Don't worry," Yoongi says softly. He doesn't want Marissa to have another panic attack. He wants her to try to remain calm in this stressful situation. 

It was easier said than done for the blonde female. Those were her children in the grasp of the most dangerous man on earth, and they were at a total loss as to where the kids are being held. That's even if the children were still alive.

If this man was as evil as everyone was saying, then there's a possibility that the young mother had lost her children for good. Her mind was wandering to endless possibilities, then being dead the most promoinent of them all.

She was hoping that she was wrong. She wants to be wrong. She doesn't want to be right. Her heart was hurting just at the mere possibility.

On the other side of town, there were two terrified children as they stared at their kidnappers, one of them being the most frightening of them all. He had trouble written all over him. You could see the fear in the childrens' eyes. 

This amused the man, for he had a wide smirk playing on his lips. He was enjoying this way too much. Maybe he'll use these kids instead of the black haired male's wife. This will obviously put the entire family in a frenzy.

If he's nice enough, the man will leave the young victims alive. The blonde haired male with the purple haired male were standing in the corner of the musky room, analyzing the situation. They were desperately hoping that Jonghyun wouldn't harm the children.

They were only 8 and 5 after all. Not even Jonghyun is that cruel, right? Then yet again, he's not known as the devil reincarnated for no reason. Nobody knows what that man is thinking.

"Your parents are Yoongi and Marissa, right," Jonghyun finally asks. He knew the answer already, he just wanted to see if they would cooperate. 

The youngest of the two was extremely calm, even if the fear in his eyes was clearly visible. They didn't answer the question, which was angering Jonghyun. The brown haired male places a gun on the table, both kids looking at it with total fear.

They have seen what those things could do, even at their ages. They knew this wasn't a game, and that they had to comply to the men in the room. Yuki darts her eyes from the gun to the man sitting in front of the gun.

"Yes," she replies with a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears. Would she show that she wants to cry? No. She needed to remain strong for her little brother. She needed to make sure Hyeon was safe at all costs.

"That wasn't so hard, was it," Jonghyun mocks the young girl.

"No." 

"Then why didn't you answer in the first place?" You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"It was more so out of fear," she whispers softly. His eyes looked her over and he nods, getting up to leave the room. 

After he leaves, the only sound in the room is the dripping water. The kids now look to the two guys that took them. Hyeon at such a young age was feeling the feeling of betrayal when he sees Namjoon.

Hyeon thought Namjoon could be trusted, but that wasn't right. Yuki looks at both males. She was trying to figure out if the two were also victims, but this was difficult. She couldn't read them at all.

"I thought you were a good guy uncle Joonie," Hyeon speaks up. His tone was soft, yet you could hear the hurt in it. His tiny brain couldn't wrap around what was happening exactly, but he knew that this was a bad situation.

The little boy wanted his parents. He was shaking in fear, trying to move out of the seat. He couldn't though, he was chained down as some sort of wild animal that was caught in a trap. 

He wanted to cry. His lips were trembling as small teardrops formed at the corner of his eyes. He wanted to believe that this was just a game of hide and seek and that his mom or dad will come find him, but even he knew that wasn't the case.

"Well I'm not," The purple haired man spat out harshly.  He was angry, not at the children, at himself. He was angry for allowing the kids to be captured. For being their captor.

This wasn't fair to the kids. They shouldn't be here. Hoseok was in a world of his own. The blonde was looking at Yuki, wanting to hug her. 

She truly looked like Minho and him. She was a pure image of the two. She was beautiful. He wanted to embrace her, telling her that she was really his kid.

If he did that, things would go downhill. He can't afford that. Too much is at risk. Danger is around every corner, and these kids were caught in the middle of this danger. 

Nobody in the room spoke after that. Only the sniffles of the youngest one were heard. Hyeon didn't want to cry, but his heart was hurting. He didn't know what this feeling was, yet he couldn't hold back the emotion of sadness.

Marissa and Yoongi were now back at the house, all of their friends there. They had explained the whole situation to everyone. Now, they were all silent, allowing the information to sink in.

"He betrayed us yet again," Jungkook breaths out in disbelief. Taehyung looked to be just as broken as the young parents. Those were Tae's little angels, and now they're in enemies hands.

" We'll get them back," Jaebum speaks with uncertainty. He's trying to stay positive. He can't believe that children are now caught in the middle of this. He was angered. He'll destroy whoever is responsible for this. 

"We need to go on a hunt to see where they are being held," Jackson pipes up. He's the most calm out of everyone, but he's still hurting.

Despite Yoongi and Marissa being the parents, each person standing here was attached to those kids. Those sweet, smart beautiful kids. They wanted nothing more than to get them back safely. They needed to plan this carefully.

Marissa wasn't listening to any of them. She was lost in her own mind. She was cursing herself for letting her son out of her grasp. What if she had held his hand tighter? What if she wasn't lost in her own thoughts at that moment? What if she hadn't let Namjoon back into their lives and trusted him all over again? These things could have prevented this situation.

Yoongi was watching Marissa very carefully.  This was taking a toll on them both, but the blue eyed young mom was taking it the hardest. He wanted to make sure she keeps her anxiety stable, which is why Henry is here, who is also eyeing the young mother very carefully.

Henry didn't know what to really say in this situation, he was just there for moral support. He didn't want anyone doing anything reckless, but he knew that's exactly what Yoongi was going to do.

Silence has fallen upon them once again. They were all afraid to even say something wrong. They didn't want to send Marissa into a panic attack again.

"Where do we even begin looking," Jin finally asks, all eyes turning to him. Jin couldn't sit idly by as his best friend's children were in the hands of a very dangerous man.

"I agree with Jin. Do we even know where to begin," Jimin whispers softly. Jimin didn't want to be there due to his heart being torn every time his eyes fell on the man he loved, but this was important. He had to set aside his broken heart to help these innocent children as best he could.

The short male had a strong feeling that his mother was behind this. He needed to interrogate her, to get information out of her. Hopefully she'll open up to him, but he doubts she will. 

Everyone sat there, pondering on that one single question. Where do they even begin to look?

"We'll have to use me as bait," Marissa finally speaks. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn't in her right state of mind. Anything she was saying was nonsense.

"We are not going through this again," Yoongi said, remembering the last time Marissa used herself as bait.

They had both wound up in the hospital, and one of them had almost died. He couldn't risk almost losing her again. He refused to go through that all over again.

She looked to her husband in bewilderment when he shot her offer down. She was at a loss as to why she couldn't do this. They wanted her originally right, so why not allow her to take her own childrens' place? 

"Why not," she asked. She needed the answer to be clear.

"Because last time we allowed you to do that, you were in a coma for two months, we don't need that happening all over again," Taehyung explains. 

Marissa hangs her head low, trying to think of another solution.

"I'll handle it," Yoongi concludes, not allowing room for protest.

Now a whole new game is about to play out.


	18. Sleepless Nights

Marissa's Pov

How long has it been since I last slept? Where have my peaceful nights gone? I'm not sure what happened to them, I just know that my children are on my mind. I can't bring myself to fall asleep, knowing that they are out there, afraid. I feel like the worse parent ever.

Yoongi sits next to me as he sighs heavily. It's never a good sign when he sighs like that. I gulp when I look into his direction, his expression holding concern and care to it.

He caresses my leg in a comforting manner, his touch feeling so distant, even though he's right next to me. It's as if it's there, but not there at the same time. I was in a whole other world. I didn't know how to react, so I just stare blankly at him as he stares right back at me. We stayed like this for a little while, examining one another.

It was getting harder and harder to read his expression. He now looked so serious that it made me nervous as to what's going to be said between the two of us. I take a nervous, shaky breath, bracing for what he has to say.

"I found out who the children were handed to," He starts off. His voice is just above a whisper, almost as if he's already giving up. I know better than that though. I know he's planning something, but it won't be something that I'm going to like. He's most likely going to take the most dangerous action that's going to put his life in danger. I won't be able to bear it if anything were to happen to him again.

"Where are they?" You could hear the panic, the desperation in my voice. I was on the verge of tears. I wanted to cling onto some sort of hope that my children are safe. Will it be false hope? Will I be disappointed to hear that they are in a lot of danger? I try calming my racing thoughts in order to hear what he has to say.

"It has been confirmed that they are indeed in the hands of Jonghyun. We were going off on a guess before, but I've received some disturbing photos," He states. I misheard him right? I just did not hear him say there were disturbing photos, did I? What kind of photos are we talking about?

My body started to shake in fear, going to the worse case scenario possible. I can't handle this right now. I can feel myself going into another panic attack. They're alive right? Please tell me that they are.

"L-let me s-see," I stuttered out, my breathing already ragged. My heart was pounding in my chest furiously. I don't know how much more torture I can handle before I completely break, before I lose my sanity and have to go into a mental hospital.

I hate to assume the worse, but he's not making it any easier not to with the way he was talking. The whole aura around him was screaming that the children are being brutally tortured, or worse. What if they were tortured to the point of Death? Come on Marissa, don't think the worse. Stay positive here for the childrens' sakes. I hate to think of them as being dead, it made me want to burst out in tears. 

He pulled out his phone, going straight to his gallery as he swipes through the pictures. My eyes were failing me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There they were, beaten, bloodied and all bruised up. It was as if they were lifeless. It's almost as if they're just barely clinging onto life. It's ad if they lost all hope in being saved.

My breathing had become even more ragged. I was sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That was them, being tortured, but that wasn't the worse part of the photo. In the last one, Jonghyun was standing behind them while smiling as if he accomplished a great thing. The man was pure evil. 

How evil can a person be to sit there and smile as he tortured two innocent children? You have to be a total monster to be able to even live with yourself after doing something so horrific. Jonghyun is really the devil himself.

"I'm going to have to go after him," Yoongi says. I would agree if Yoongi didn't have a nervous expression on his face. 

He was sweating. You could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his face was flushed white. This is the first time I had seen Yoongi really nervous. He's always so calm, confident and collected. I wish there was a different solution to all of this.

"You can't! There has to be another way to get them back Yoongi!" I wanted to cry, scream, shout and just pull my hair out. This was all too much. My already fragile heart couldn't take anymore torture.

If Yoongi went after Jonghyun, Yoongi very well may die this time around. How would I be able to survive that? How could I live knowing that he died this time around? I can't lose another person I cared deeply about. I can't lose the man that I had just gotten back.

"Right now, this is our best option if you want our kids back alive. I know this is a risky situation in of itself, but I am willing to do anything to get our children back." 

His words are true. This really is the only choice. Time is of the essence. We can't waste any more time on thinking about what's the right and wrong paths. Yoongi has to do this for the children. Do this for his family. 

I'm reluctant to allow him to do this, but I'll have to trust in him. Trust that he'll come home safe and sound. Trust that he'll be okay. Trust that we'll all live happily ever after. If I believe in these words, why am I nervous? Why do I feel as if I'm giving myself false hope? Why do I feel that I'm lying to myself?

"You don't need to worry about me so much Marissa, I'll be fine. I've dealt with these things before, remember? Don't waste your worries on me, waste them on our children. Let's pray I'm able to get to them in time," Yoongi says softly. I can hear the worry in his voice when he mentions the children. What parent wouldn't be worried about their kidnapped children? 

I've had many sleepless nights because of this. I just wish I knew how the kids were feeling. I just hope that they're remaining strong in all of this. More importantly, I'm desperately hoping that they are able to realize that we haven't abandoned them. That we will find them and bring them home safely.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yuki's Pov

I sit there, shaking and crying. My body hurts. The cuts, bruises, and constant torture to my fragile body has made me really weak. I weakly look to Hyeon. He has been passed out since the morning. That's we were last tortured by that monstrous man.

I had become concerned when Hyeon wasn't waking up at all, but my concerns were put at ease when I heard his whimpers and whines. It amazes me that a four year old is able to endure this much.

Is it because he's hoping to see mom and dad again? Is that what's keeping him alive? Is that what's keeping me alive? I don't know anymore. 

How much time has passed since we were taken? What's going to happen to us after this? I'm scared, not only for my life, but for Hyeon's as well. I want to cry. This is too much, but I can't. I can't cry because I need to remain strong for Hyeon.

The men who took us enter the room again. They stare at us, but it's an unreadable expression on their faces. It's almost as if they have pity with sorrow mixed in their eyes when they look to us.

Why are they looking at us like that? What are they here for this time? Are they going to hurt us again? 

My body begins to betray me, trembling at the sight of them. I want to cry, scream, and cower away in fear. I want to move away from their touch, but I can't. I'm chained to a chair.

I'm aching all over, I can't move, even if they were to unchain us. They step closer to us and I want to shrivel to pieces. My palms begin sweating as well as beads of sweat forming on my forehead. The sweat stings the cuts on my skin. 

"Don't be afraid," the shorter of the two whispers softly. I look to him as if he's crazy. 

Don't be scared? How can I not be scared? We could possibly die at the hands of these men, without seeing our parents again. 

"We're not here to hurt you this time," the taller one with the purple hair states in confirmation to his partner's statement.

Not here to hurt us this time? So will there be another time where they will hurt us? These two are unpredictable.

" Then what are you doing here," I spat out harshly, but it came out a bit shaky. The fear in my voice was evident. They knew it because a smirk formed on their faces.

They had a dark, sinister look in their eyes this time. It's never a good sign when they look at us that way. That means only one thing, the ring leader is right around the corner, listening in on how I speak to the two.

I have to keep myself in check, because if not, my brother and I will be punished again. I can't let Hyeon be hurt again. I don't know how much more he's able to endure before he finally let's go of this place. I don't want his last breath to be in this building with people who are sick.

"Do you want to repeat that sweetie," the blonde asks me. You can hear the taunting in his voice. It really annoyed, yet I couldn't talk back.

I gritted my teeth as I looked down, balling my tiny hands into fists. This isn't fair. Why do we have to go through this torture?

"Hoseok asked you a question Yuki, you might want to answer it," the purple haired man hisses out. How am I angering them without meaning to?

"I was out of place, I'm sorry," I whisper softly in reply. I want to throw up. Apologizing to these sick people makes me nauseous. 

"That's what we thought. Now, be a good girl and eat the food we brought you," Hoseok chimes in. He places a plate of food in front of me that instantly made me gag.

The food looked like blobs of mud. It had a horrible smell to it. I don't even think it's edible. This might be where I die.

"Don't worry, it's not poison, but it is your punishment. You've been mouthy lately, so you're stuck with eating trash for food. You better eat it all, or you'll get more bruises on that tanned skin of yours," the taller one says. 

I'm frustrated and furious right now. I can't do it. I hate this. I want to die. I want them to just kill me. I want to be dead. This is ridiculous.

"Are we understood?" I looked to Hoseok, tears in my eyes as I nod my head. How can they treat kids this way?

Mom, dad, please save us. Please come and get us. We are scared and we need you. I'm begging for you to find us before it's too late. If you don't get to us in time, just know that I don't blame either one of you and that we both love you dearly.


	19. A True Battle

3rd Person's Pov

Weeks have flown by as Yoongi was preparing himself for the battle he's about to come face to face with. The black haired male had gathered his and Jaebum's gang for one final go. 

Currently, both gangs were gearing up. They had had bulletproof vests on as well as a belt full of weapons, all at the paid expense of Yoongi. He bought all of the gadgets from his workforce. The questioned Yoongi, to which he told his plan. 

They all nodded, giving the young investigator whatever it was he needed. The young male was nervous going into this battle. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he did know one thing, he was getting his children out of there safely.

Yoongi takes one look at everyone in the room, making eye contact with each one of them. Their eyes had reflected the same nervousness as him. He looked between each of them, finally seeing who he was looking for.

The blue eyed girl met his gaze, smiling warmly at him to reassure him that all was going to be okay, yet she didn't know this for a fact. 

"There is a very dangerous battle ahead of us, one unlike we've faced before. I'm giving you all a chance to back out now," The black haired male finally spoke up. The air was thick. It was a suffocating silence that filled the room. Nobody wanted to back out, but nobody wanted to go either. 

"I'm in," Jin finally talks through the thick air, having all heads turn in his direction. He stood there, tall and proud. The young man didn't care what danger laid ahead of him, this was to save his family. He was willing to lay his life on the line for his family.

Slowly, one by one, each person started to say that they are in. It was truly amazing to see them all come together just to save the leader's children. He was so moved by it all. 

Picking up his handgun, he nods at everyone to signal to get moving. Before Marissa has a chance of leaving with Jin, Yoongi calls out to her. If this is the last time they might see each other, he wants her to know everything he feels for her.

"If either one of us are to die on that field today, I want you to know I love you. I want you to know that you're my only flower and you're the only one I hold dear to my heart. Try to come out of this alive, as will I," He whispers softly. You could see the tears forming in his eyes as he peers at the young mother's face. He doesn't want to forget her, or her to forget him if one doesn't survive this.

"Yoongi, it's as if you're already saying goodbye before we even get there," The young female whispers back. She didn't like hearing these little messages before a big battle. The last time he said something like this to her, he had developed amnesia. 

What if this time he dies? What will I do? How will I survive that? Her mind had wandered to the worse possibility of this whole thing. She didn't want to think that way. She hates these kinds of thoughts, it made her uneasy.

He gently cups her cheek and smiles softly at her as he scans her beautiful face. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek in hopes of comforting her, even if it was a little bit.

"Princess, wherever this will lead us, we have to promise each other we'll be happy." His tone was soft and gentle. He held so much care for his wife who was trying to hold back her tears. 

She stared into his eyes as she placed her hand on top of the one holding her cheek as her tears finally flowed out of her eyes. She hated this feeling of the unknown. She hated not knowing what's in store for the young married couple and their children.

"Don't cry anymore princess, I'm here with you. I'm right here showing my love to you right now. Let's live in this moment before we have to place our lives in danger for one final battle." He leans in, attaching his lips to hers in a loving, sweet kiss that was full of his passionate love for her.

Instantly, she reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of love and passion. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Even though everyone was watching them, they felt like they were in a room all alone.

It was as if they were in a completely different world that was far away from reality. For a moment, all of their worries had dissipated into the air as they focused their love on the other. 

They finally pull back from each other, Yoongi finally walking ahead of her as Jin joins her side again. She watches as Yoongi's figure starts to disappear to the front of the large crowd, leading the way to the field.

At the designated field, Jonghyun was already there, waiting for the arrival of his long time enemy. He had Namjoon and Hoseok holding the two children as they tried squirming free. 

To their disappointment, it wasn't working. They weren't able to break free, so they finally gave up. They were so torn. They were truly scared as they looked around the empty field with not a single person in sight except for Jonghyun's men. 

When reality kicked in, they started trembling. They were afraid that this is the last of them. Hyeon started crying as Yuki tried keeping her composure. Jonghyun glanced at them, smirking evilly, turning his head back to where Yoongi was now emerging from.

"Look who finally showed up," Jonghyun taunts Yoongi as Yoongi and his men stopped about 5 feet in front Jonghyun. They both stared down the other, both of their faces being hard to read. 

The trembling children looks at their father, instant relief washing over them. They knew that their father had come to save them and they were grateful for that. 

"Let the children go," Yoongi growled darkly. Marissa knew that when Yoongi was like this, he was seriously angry.

"Should I? Or, should I just kill them," he teases more as he points a gun to Hyeon's head. When Hyeon saw the gun, he started crying as the small four year old had feared for his life. 

Yoongi points his gun at Jonghyun, who in turn just stared at Yoongi. 

"You pull that trigger, and your precious child dies." Jonghyun was smiling the entire time. He was enjoying this torment way too much. He found satisfaction in watching other's struggles. This was rewarding to him. He wanted to see the helpless look on people's faces. This was his pure enjoyment.

In the corner of his eye, Yoongi notices Marissa taking the kids, so he decides to distract Jonghyun. 

"How evil can one really be," Yoongi asks, anger exuding from him. Everyone knew to stay away from him when he was angered.

Without another warning, shots were fired through the air, killing some of Yoongi's men. This started their gunfight, and it was truly horrific. Shots were resounding through the empty field, scaring the children as they cling desperately to their mother.

Marissa had tried to get them out of there before anything were to happen, but what they didn't realize was that Jonghyun was right behind them as Yoongi was fighting someone else.

Marissa slowly turned around to see Jonghyun right behind her. She was shaking now, wishing Yoongi could save her, yet Yoongi couldn't get away from the small circle that surrounded him. 

Jonghyun had planned this out very carefully. He knew that there would be a distraction so they could get the children back, so what he had planned was to have Yoongi surrounded. 

Now, Jonghyun was face to face with the one he wanted this entire time. It's time he took Yoongi's love away from him. This is payback for the time Yoongi had killed Jonghyun's love.

At one time, Yoongi, Jonghyun and Jaebum were all one gang. They were the three leaders nobody dared messed with. Jonghyun later fell in love with a beautiful girl that had joined their gang sometime later.

She had snow white skin with rosey cheeks, red bold lips, and an athletic body. Her hair was as dark as the night sky that reached down to her waist with bangs. She may have been cute, but she was able to really kick someone's ass.

She somehow wormed her way into Jonghyun's heart, who had fallen for the pure beauty. Jihyun was a real beauty, one like no other, one that captured the heart of one of the baddest guys in the gang.

Things were going great for a while. They did everything together and became a real power couple, leaving behind Yoongi and Jaebum. The couple started their own gang, becoming one of the most fiercesome gangs to ever exist.

One day, Jihyun suggested they go face to face with their old gang. She didn't like how there were two powerful gangs roaming the town, so she wanted to get rid of their competition. 

The battle came, Yoongi being paired off with Jihyun. It was a death match with no interference. Yoongi had pleaded with Jihyun to back down because he didn't want to kill her, but she had refused to back down. 

Yoongi didn't want to kill her. He wanted to spare her, but his trembling hand on the knife made him pierce straight through to her heart, her crumbling to the ground as she slowly lost her breath.

Afraid and frightened, Yoongi backed away slowly, leaving a distraught Jonghyun holding his dead girlfriend. The look in his eyes when he watched Yoongi run away was like no other. It was filled with pure hatred. 

In his head, he vowed to get revenge and kill the one Yoongi had fallen for, and now here he is, face to face with Yoongi's wife. 

"You honestly thought you could outsmart me Yoongi? You thought you could distract me as your wife made a clean escape? You should have known me better." Jonghyun was having too much fun with this. 

Marissa gulped as she pushed her children away, urging them to run. Jonghyun watched this all in amusement, pointing his gun at the two running children.

"You can say your goodbyes to your entire family Yoongi," Jonghyun whispered. Was he enjoying this torture? Yes he was. He was envious that Yoongi had what Jonghyun could have had. He was envious that Yoongi had a loving family when he never had a chance at having one because the only one that Jonghyun vowed his life to was killed by Min Yoongi.

"No," Marissa shouted as a fire is shot in Hyeon's direction. Marissa was quick in action and took the bullet, covering her children as more shots are fired at them, all of the bullets piercing into Marissa.

More shots resound in the air as everyone begins fighting again. Marissa just laid motionless on top of her children. She wasn't moving at all, barely clinging onto life. 

"Mommy," Hyeon called out as he tried shaking her. There was no response from her. She was just laying there as the battle finally came to an end.

Jonghyun was finally killed at the hands of Yoongi who rushed over to aid Marissa. He cradled her in his arms as he held her lifeless body, hugging it tightly to him, the children being unable to process everything that is happening.

"Is mommy going to be okay," Hyeon asks while he was crying, Jin and the others finally coming to surround the family.

"Yea daddy, is mommy going to be okay," Yuki asks in a shaky breath. She knew the answer though. She knew what was going on and she couldn't bear the thought of losing the only mother she ever really had.

"Come on children, let's leave your mommy and daddy alone," Taehyung chimes in, dragging the children away. 

Everyone else just watched Yoongi as he cried over Marissa's body, the paramedics having to pry him off of her. The ride to the hospital was a very sullen one. Yoongi was numb. He didn't want to live on without her. He couldn't live on without her.

When they arrive to the hospital, Marissa is rushed into emergency surgery as Yoongi, Jin, Henry, Jungkook, Jaebum, Jackson and Jimin waited for hours to hear about Marissa. They are later joined by a very apologetic Hoseok and Namjoon, who sit alone in the corner when everyone glares at them.

Taehyung was at Yoongi's house with the kids, trying to keep them calm. He didn't want to promise them that their mom would return to them when he didn't know the outcome of this whole thing.

The surgeon finally comes out, taking off his hat as he looks to the ground defeated. Everyone was looking at him as he just shakes his head, indicating that Marissa didn't survive. 

Yoongi sunk to his knees, his world crashing down on him as everyone else started crying. How could they all lose someone so pure? 

Marissa Reeds' book has sadly come to an end as she moves on into the afterlife. Yoongi couldn't handle the news as he just knelt there on his knees, screaming and crying. He never wanted to lose her and that's exactly what happened.


	20. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.  I want to thank all of you who have made It this far. This chapter is unedited. Happy reading lovelies,

Yoongi's Pov 

10 years later

The four of us are standing at her gave, laying down a new bouquet of tiger lilies, her favorite flowers. The fact that she died 10 years ago still haunts me. I've struggled these past years without her. I lost the love of my life, and the mother to my children.

"Why did mom die again," Yuki, now 17, asks me as she rests her hand on the tombstone. She cries every night, calling out to her mom. She doesn't remember that dreadful day. She had blocked that day out of her mind, not wanting to remember it.

"She died protecting both you and Hyeon," I whisper out. The air around us is calm and still as the sun is shining down.

"What was she like," Hyeon follows up with another question. How could I describe such perfection to the kids? She was everything anyone could truly want.

"She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes upon. Not only was she independent, but she had the most gentle, kind soul I had ever seen. Her heart was so big that she was willing to forgive anyone and everyone. Her loving nature and bright smile is what I loved most about her though. She was am incredible person, one that would want to see her kids happy," I reply. 

They always ask what she's like, and I always have the same response. I think they're trying to grasp onto a little piece of memory that they hold of their mother, never wanting to let it go.

Jimin squeezes my hand comfortingly as he watches the three of us spend time with my wife. 

After we had heard the news that she didn't make it, Jimin has been there to help heal us all every step of the way. Eventually I grew to really love Jimin about 8 years after Marissa had passed, and he gladly accepted me.

A small ping of guilt had went through my heart that I had found someone else to love. I couldn't help but feel as if I was betraying my wife, yet the kids reassured me that it was okay.

They have grown to love Jimin as I have and they are happy that him and I are together. We all stand there as a slight breeze flows through the air on this calm morning. 

"Marissa, are you watching over us? Are you watching your kids grow up to be just as independent and strong as you? Are you proud of them? I know you wanted to build a family, but you're not here to do so. Have I been doing a good job in your place? Will I get to see you again one day?" Even though I know I won't ever have an answer to these questions, I still ask them anyway as my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. 

I take a deep shaky breath as I look up into the clear blue sky, tears flowing out of my eyes. I close my eyes loosely as I remember our last encounter so vividly.

I was studying her face, remembering the look in her beautiful blue eyes. I remember cupping her cheek, feeling her soft tan skin on my fingertips as I studied her some more so I wouldn't forget her. I remember hearing her soft voice talking to me and kissing her one last time. The feel of her soft lips moving with mine in a passion filled kiss as we escaped to our own world was still so very clear to me.

If I knew that truly was going to be our last encounter, I would have insisted on her staying home, no matter how much she had protested against my wishes. I can't ever forget her, not until I die and I'm able to be reunited with her.

"Hey dad," Yuki calls out to me. I look to her as she smiles, handing me a bottle of water. "Don't cry anymore, I'm sure mom is watching over us and protecting us from above." She looks to the sky now, her smile never fading as she closes her eyes.

"Yuki's right," Hyeon chimes in, showcasing a bright smile that resembled Marissa's so much. This is why we are a strong family, because we are each other's hope. 

"You have very strong kids," Jimin observes. I nod in agreement as I continue to watch the two of them.

"Marissa, please continue to watch over us all as we continue on life," I whisper out, finally turning to leave. 

We all head back to my house, the others waiting for us patiently. When we walk in, little kids run up to hug our legs, their parents trying to pry them off.

Taehyung and Jungkook had adopted two twin girls who were just five years old. Henry and Jin had adopted a ten year old boy, whereas Jackson and Jaebum adopted a sixteen year old girl with a two year old boy. Everyone was happy and getting along after so many years, but they too were still devastated of that awful day.

Namjoon and Hoseok had been forgiven by the group, me included, seeing that they were forced to do what they did. The two of them had eventually gotten together as a couple, taking everyone by complete surprise, because for the longest time, Namjoon was trying to get Jin back, only to have Jin constantly turn him down.

Yuki had learned that her biological father was Hoseok, whom she gave a second chance to. It took a few years, but she finally fully accepted him as her real father, but she preferred to stay with me, so I allow Hoseok to have her on the weekends. Things were starting to look up after struggling for years and years, but there was still a long journey of healing ahead for all us.

What will the future bring for each of us? Nobody ever truly knows. All we can do is hope for a very bright future that's filled with love and support. 

Thank you to everyone who had come along this long journey with all of us, even though it had turned into a tragic ending for a beautiful and kind soul. I'm Min Yoongi, and I will keep going for my kids while my deceased wife continues to watch over me. 

I hope everyone stays healthy and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to all who had come along this journey of this 2 part book. I know the ending was sad and the main couple couldn't enjoy a happily ever after, but I hope you enjoyed the book nonetheless. It saddens me that this book has finally officially came to an end. Thank you to my lovely readers who has continued to read this book even though my updates were slow.
> 
> As always, stay lovely and stay healthy.


End file.
